Power Rangers: Eternal Tale
by HolyMao229
Summary: Different take on the Power Rangers storyline. First of all there is going to be romance in the story, but it won't be happening right away. Second of all Tommy is not in this story, there is an OC that is the Green Ranger. It is this author's hope that you will like her. It is a new tale with different enemies and everything is different.
1. Ambush

Power Rangers: Eternal Tales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

I hope you enjoy and it's only my second story, I am trying a new style of writing. The story does jump around a bit, but that's because it's following multiple characters' story lines (at least in some chapters). A lot of chapters, there won't be as much jumping so be patient with this please.

Oh and believe it or not, I am a HUGE Tommy fan normally, but I figured I'd attempt a new style with this fanfiction as there aren't many fanfictions of the original on yet. I wanted an OC female Green Ranger, so I'm sorry to all the Tommy Fans, he won't be in this story...yet...just Wait you will be surprised how I bring Tommy in :D

Last night tell me what you thought...was it easy to understand who was talking to whom and all that knowledge? If I get some reviews saying places where its hard to keep track (in particular when next lines are separated to people talking) then I will do some modification to update it properly)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Ambush

It was a standard, normal day in the life of the Power Rangers. They had saved the world many times over while in their transformed states. Jason hoped against all hopes that they would have a peaceful day for once.

Kimberly meanwhile had gone to the shopping mall. She had a special plan in mind for her friends. She was so happy they worked so hard for so many days in a row that she wanted to reward them all. She had to think carefully of what to get them all. They had helped her so many times throughout their growth as the heroes they had become.

She raced from store to store...she had already gotten the perfect gifts for Jason, Trini and Zack. She was having a very hard time figuring something out for Billy. Then she froze in her tracks, "Wait a second...I have the perfect gift for him..." She spun and raced into a store and came out ten minutes later.

She quickly hopped the bus and got off at her home. She went to her photo album and found the picture she was looking for. She slipped it into the gift and went to meet her fellow rangers at Jason's house, she had set up a party to be done in the early afternoon.

Billy gave her a hug as she walked through the door, "You're late Kimberly...did you get what you needed done?"

She nodded, "Yeah...I had them gift wrapped as well. It's just a shame that Trini and Zack are on a trip in San Francisco right now."

Billy smiled then said, "Well...we do have time before the party...would you like to go sea diving? My uncle taught me how and we can go now."

Kimberly hugged him and said, "Yes, I have always wanted to go! Can we go now?"

Billy smiled, "Of course we can...let's do it." He led the way to the bus stop and the two headed towards the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason was heading towards his own house, having just finished teaching his Karate Class. It was then that three of Rita's infamous putties appeared near him. He glared and said, "Should have known this day wasn't going to be peaceful!" Jason started to face off against the gray creatures. He seemed to be holding his own, despite being outnumbered three to one. He flipped over them and quickly did a spinning kick to send two of them flying. The third one closed in on him fast but he did a back kick to send it into a tree. The three creatures vanished without a trace. He placed his finger on his wrist.

He talked into the communicator, "Zordon come in, I was just attacked by putties in the park, what's the situation in the command center?"

Zordon's voice spoke from the communicator, "Jason, I have detected a monster in the warehouse district, with Zack and Trini out of town, and Kimberly and Billy underwater, you are the only one who can handle him for now. I will send the latter two to you as soon as I gain contact with them. Go there and hold him off. Beware his venomous snakes!"

Jason called out, "It's morphing time!" He held up his power morpher, "Tyrannosaurus!" He flashed red then transported to the warehouse district. He looked around but didn't see the monster, "That's strange...where Is it?"

He was suddenly punched in the back, "Right behind you red ranger!" A strange monster that looked like a cross between a lizard and a cobra was behind him. He was wielding a vicious sword and a shield.

Jason said, "Oh man this guy looks strong...guess I'll have to go all out on this fight!" He leapt towards the monster with his sword out. He slashed but the monster transported behind him and slashed him in the back. Jason quickly pulled out his gun and said, "Blast him!" He fired lasers, but the monster just used his shield to reflect the beams right back at Jason. "This is definitely not good...he keeps blocking my attacks with ease."

The red ranger dashed forward and slashed at the monster with a two handed slash but the monster used his shield to block the strike and countered swiftly, "What's the deal with this monster?" Jason called out as he deftly back flipped away.

Zordon called him in, "Jason...this Monster was created using the Tyrannosaurus data crystal that was hidden in the alter. It uses your own powers and abilities against you. Just survive until I can get the other rangers to you!"

Jason said, "Got it...let's Do it!" He dashed forward and began to clash blades with the Viperous monster. Viperous shot a beam at the red ranger. Jason slid to the right dodging it, only to find there were five snakes waiting for him. They were mini versions of the monster. "You HAVE to be joking me!" He began slashing at the snakes while the main monster began charging up a cannon ability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OP-L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile up on the Moon...

Rita smirked as she watched, "This time, I will destroy the power rangers...I Have been going easy on them for far too long! Scorpina...Goldar!"

The two quickly walked up, "Yes my Empress?" Goldar said in a salute.

Rita glanced over her two warriors. Goldar was a monkey like creature with golden armor and a vicious sword. Scorpina was a very attractive woman with the power of scorpions as her ally. She said, "Goldar you will go down and prepare to greet the blue and pink rangers as they come up from their under sea investigation. Scorpina you will go and attack Yellow and Black Rangers in their trip. Destroy everything in your path. Finster come here Immediately!"

Finster walked up, "Already working on it my queen...you Requested four more monsters to back up Viperous, all with the crystal data from the various power rangers correct?"

Rita smiled deviously and said, "Absolutely. A spider creation with the power of ice and webbing to stop Black Ranger. A Sphinx with fire to crush the Blue Ranger. A Cheetah style monster for the Yellow Ranger, and finally the worst one for the Pink Ranger...a Powerful Octopus styled one for her."

Finster said, "The monsters are ready my queen, however...I Still need the crystal data. It needs to be processed and that will take about six hours."

Rita frowned then said, "This time there can be no mistakes...I Need someone else to slow down the power rangers besides just my warriors...I Got it! Send down Bones and Eye Guy, a remake of them to help Viperous against the Red Ranger!"

Finster said, "One Eye Guy and one Bones coming up my queen!"

Rita began to laugh and said, "Let's see what you really can do Power Rangers. Too long have I only sent one monster, let's see how you handle all of these monsters, meanwhile I will begin to work on my spell to create a solar eclipse to prevent the Megazord from reaching full strength. The Power Rangers will fall within the full day!"

Returning to Earth...

Jason slid back, "Damn this thing is tough...how Am I supposed to beat it?" He quickly blasted the snakes and destroyed them. Viperous dashed towards him slashing him in the chest sending him crashing into the building behind him. Jason coughed and said, "Dammit...Zordon I need some help here!"

In the command center

Zordon said, "Alpha 5...are Kimberly and Billy back out of the water yet?"

Alpha 5 said, "Yes Zordon, contacting them now!"

Zordon said, "Send some extra power reserves to Jason immediately alpha, his suit is down to half power already."

On the beach...

Kimberly stretched in her wet suit. She said, "That was incredible! I haven't gone sea diving in a long time!" She heard a beeping sound, "Uh oh...that can't be good!" She raced to her bag and picked it up, "Yes Zordon?"

Zordon said, "Kimberly, you and Billy have to go help Jason now! He's fighting Viperous, and it can counter his attacks."

Kimberly froze, "May have to take a rain check...we have a problem over here!" She backed up from the grass fields. She saw Goldar and the putties who had just landed to slow them down. Kimberly growled, "Damn monkey bastard!" She held up her power morpher, "Pterodactyl!"

Billy followed suit, "Triceratops!" Pink and Blue Rangers flipped into fighting form and drew their power weapons. They began to attack the putties with relentless attacks.

Kimberly began firing arrows from her power bow, while Billy held off the putties.

Goldar had other plans. He laughed and said, "This time Power Rangers, there will be no quarter! The other rangers aren't coming to save you little pink ranger!"

Kimberly growled and charged in and began clashing power bow against Goldar's sword. She shouted, "You're finished Goldar! I've had it with your cynical attitude!" She attacked with a ferocity she hadn't shown in a while. The last time they had fought, she had been utterly humiliated by him. She was determined to take him down at least a few pegs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback to the previous fight between Goldar and Kimberly...

Kimberly had been ambushed by Goldar in the park. The three out of four of the other rangers were working on a rally with Angel Grove High, and were unable to get away from their duties. Kimberly was on her own, as Billy was unable to be reached at the time.

She dashed in and quickly shot four arrows, but Goldar deflected them easily. She began doing a flurry of attacks with her power bow, but it wasn't scratching Goldar for some reason.

Goldar laughed, "My Empress has given me a power boost Pink Ranger! You won't beat me today!" He pointed his sword to the ground and sent a powerful shock-wave sending her flying back into the building. Kimberly got to her feet shakily. She shook her head, "God he really is a pain, if he wasn't such a jackass he'd be kinda cute sometimes."

Billy had received a call in his lab, delayed due to being in the middle of an experiment. He looked at the picture on his workstation of the five of them together, then called out "Triceratops!"

He landed and used a spin of his lance to reflect the beam back at Goldar. He knelt by Kimberly and gazed upon her damaged suit, "You alright? You look like you took quite the beating there."

She coughed and got to her feet, "Yeah...he's strong though be careful..." Billy wasn't very happy when he saw just how much damage her suit had taken. Her chest was already blackened from the amount of damage and her normally very pretty link suit was covered in dust and dirt. He exclaimed angrily, "He's mine!" He dashed in and began spinning the power lance to send ten hits at the time of one.

Goldar slid back then sent more shock-waves and dashed in following them. He kicked Billy in the stomach sending him flying and shock-waved Kimberly to the ground and placed his sword at her neck, "I win pink ranger...but my empress doesn't wish your death today...so I'll let you go for today and only today. Stay alive so I can teach you another lesson later..."

Flashback ends...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goldar/Kimberly Battle continued

Kimberly growled angrily at the memory and shouted, "Power up! Pterodactyl!" She raised her power morpher to the sky and lightening struck the morpher. She said, "Pterodactyl Bombardment!" She punched the ground and her Zord flew overhead dropping an aerial bombardment.

Goldar growled as he placed up a barrier due to Rita's magic to block the bombardment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Rita's Palace...

She shouted, "Finster are those monsters ready yet?"

Her minion said, "Just finished now my queen!"

Rita smirked, "Perfect, send Eye Guy down to help against Jason. I've had a change of plans, send Bones down to help Goldar against the Pink and Blue Rangers, she's gotten more powerful since their last fight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth in San Francisco...

Zack grinned, "Well this is a nice field trip isn't it Trini?" He looked over at Trini who was having the time of her life checking out the shops.

Trini turned and looked at her friend, she had always enjoyed his company as he was upbeat almost all the time. She thought he seemed particularly happy today as he was smiling quite broadly today. Little did they know that their vacation was about to take an abrupt turn.

A woman walked up to them and looked them over a bit first. Then she exclaimed, "Excuse me could you direct me to the Bridge?"

Trini glanced at the woman...she looked very attractive with long black hair. She was also wearing a silk gown that clung to her body. She elbowed Zack hard in the ribs, "Quit drooling jackass. It's a few blocks up the next road set...make your first left, then a right. Follow that road for five more blocks and make a left and you'll see the bridge on your left side while traveling up the street."

The woman's eyes darkened and she stared at Trini with a...very creepy look Trini decided, "I think you misunderstood, I meant the bridge to hell!" She darted in and grabbed Trini in a sleeper hold.

Zack jumped and instantly went into a fighting stance, "Who...the Hell are you?"

The woman smirked while pulling Trini away, "I figured you wouldn't recognize me Zacky boy. I am a close friend to Empress Rita...General Scorpina at your service. If you bow before me, I just might let the girl go."

Zack quickly slid forward and performed a swift upper cut style kick that would have forced Scorpina to let Trini go had she not slid back with Trini in her hold. He raised his power morpher, "Mastodon!" He dashed and slashed at her but the woman slid back again.

She smirked and held a poisoned claw to Trini's throat, "Careful Black Ranger...One wrong move and you'd cleave her in two! Or maybe my claw slips...it's poisoned after all!"

Trini called out from in the sleeper hold, "Don't count me out just yet Scorpina!" She stomped hard on the woman's foot and when her opponent stumbled, she flipped back next to Zack. "Saber Toothed Tiger!" She transformed and spun out her power daggers. She looked over the woman in front of them, "What's the matter? Rita isn't here to save you gorgeous and I don't think you have any life insurance...but being a minion for the dark side isn't very good for your life expectancy now is it? Contemptible harpy!"

Scorpina eyes narrowed and she said, "Better than having to always rely on the other power rangers to save your miserable neck Trini. You've only beaten one monster and that's only because Billy told you how to do it. Don't think I haven't heard all about it from Goldar. Every other ranger has succeeded, why is it you are unable to do it!" She dashed forward and cut through Trini's armor sending her flying back in a shower of sparks.

Zack glared, "You'll pay for that you evil bitch!" He turned the axe into the power cannon and fired.

Scorpina flipped back and used her stinger to grab Trini and began to drain her energy. She laughed, "Soon all your energy will be mine Yellow Ranger!"

Zack slashed at Scorpina as her defenses were down, but when he attacked, both Scorpina and Trini cried out in pain. Zack blinked, "What the hell?"

Zordon contacted Zack, "Every time you attack Scorpina while a power ranger is attached to her via her stinger, it will hurt both the Ranger and Scorpina!"

Zack stared in shock at the communicator, "You cannot be serious Zordon...how am I supposed to defeat this crazy woman when she can hold Trini Hostage like that?!"

Trini said weakly, "Attack, I can take it Zack...let's finish her once and for all!" She didn't look too good though, she was barely able to stand at this moment.

At that moment about twenty putties appeared around Zack. Scorpina smirked, "Finish off Black Ranger my putties, I'll handle little Yellow Ranger!"

Trini glared, "I promise, I WILL be the one to destroy you, you psychotic, insane megalomaniac!" Her rage empowered her and she dashed forward cutting the stinger from her body and began clashing her daggers against Scorpina's claws. It had infuriated her that she had been caught off guard this badly and she was determined to make up for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with Jason...

Jason glared at Viperous who was already making more snakes in his body and was planning to launch them, "Dammit this thing is far too strong..." He suddenly became aware of another presence behind him and he flipped onto a bus nearby, "What the hell?" Jason shouted as he spun around to find out what the other presence was.

He nearly dropped his sword in shock, "Eye Guy? But we defeated you!"

Eye Guy calmly looked Jason straight in the visor, "My Empress has brought me back to destroy you Red Ranger! You don't have the Blue Ranger to save you this time...and my main eye isn't with me right now!" Jason said, "Damn I really don't have enough power to deal with this guy and Viperous!" The two monsters began circling him. "Come on guys I could really use some help here!" He leapt down and cut Eye Guy, making him separate. He spun and began a triple sword flurry to hold off Viperous.

Viperous was blocking his attacks then sent a shock-wave sending Jason flying back. Eye Guy was reforming behind him and when he did he punched Jason back towards Viperous. Jason spun and did a charged spin slash sending a shock-wave around him in a circle. He pulled out his blaster and turned it into his dagger, and held onto his power sword, "Double time!" He called out and charged both of them. He began dodging and weaving using his martial arts training to good effect.

Viperous quickly leapt back and began to charge, "Hold him off, I will finish him once I'm done charging!" His head got covered by the hood on his body. He started to glow and his hood began flickering. He knew it would take him a few minutes to gather the necessary energy. With Eye Guy he could focus on charging for his ultimate attack while still being protected.

Jason called out, "Damn, that thing won't be good if he hits me with it! I have to stop him!" He charged towards him, but found Eye Guy blocking him. "Move out of my way multi-eyed freak!" He began to slash in a flurry again.

Eye Guy was blocking his strikes then slid back and sent a beam towards him. His main eye had appeared on his body. Jason glared at Eye Guy with a large degree of contempt and thought to himself, "Perfect I can finally destroy him!" He tossed his blade making it glow red, but it was reflected back by some snakes from Viperous.

Jason glared then noticed Eye Guy was acting strangely, his eyes were separating. Jason blinked and thought to himself, "What in the world is he doing?" He was soon to find out as the eyes began charging him like a swarm of floating bats. He began deflecting them away from him and cutting some that he could reach. Just as he got through the swarm, Eye Guy sent a shock-wave from his main eye hitting Jason in the chest.

Viperous said, "Charging complete...Viper Cannon...FIRE!" A green light surrounded the snake monster and then shot towards Jason like an energy bullet. Jason fell to his knees, with his sword holding him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the command center...

Zordon bit his lip in his dimension and said, "This is not good...even with the power boost, Jason is having a very hard time...but the others aren't looking good either. Trini and Zack have their hands full with Scorpina in San Francisco, how are Billy and Kimberly doing Alpha?"

The robot said, "Aye yai yai yai yai! Not good at all, it looks like Bones has shown up to back up Goldar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Billy and Kimberly...

Kimberly was using her power bow to hold her up. She shook slightly in pain and demanded, "This has to be a joke, how are you so much stronger Goldar?" She glanced at the golden monster then looked to her right to see Billy fighting Bones alone. She grimaced as Goldar sent her flying back with a kick.

Goldar's eyes glowed strangely in the light"Oh dear dear Pink Ranger, We have finally gotten what we desired from this whole attack! You, will be our new ranger!" He grabbed her and made both of them vanish.

Billy shouted, "Kimberly! Bring her BACK you irregular fossilized atomized re-enactment!" He spun his power lance and fired lasers from the lance ends. While Bones was stunned, he charged through Bones with his lance causing most of him to explode. Before he could reform, Billy spun and fired his laser gun destroying the head in one shot. He transported to the command center immediately.

He said, "Zordon...they took Kimberly, I couldn't protect her!" He looked down until Zordon interrupted his thoughts.

Zordon said, "Behold the viewing Globe. As you can see, the situation is dire." He saw two images, one of Zack and Trini fighting Scorpina and putties in San Francisco, one of Jason having a very hard time against Viperous and Eye Guy.

Billy began doing some very quick mental calculations in his head. He said, "I will go and back up Jason, I believe Trini and Zack can handle Scorpina enough to make her retreat. Before I go though I'm going to warn Zack and Trini about the situation with Kimberly." He contacted Zack, "Hey looks like you're in a spot of trouble."

Zack cried out, "You could say that Billy, I could sure use your help right about now!"

Billy answered, "Unfortunately, I am going to have to hold off on coming to your aid now. Jason is in serious trouble in Angel Grove. We also have another problem, keep a close eye on Scorpina. She may try to steal one of you two away during combat, it already happened with Kimberly...I couldn't stop Goldar from taking her to Rita's Palace."

Zack said, "That is majorly bad news Billy. Go help Jason, we will handle this psycho on our own for now!"

Trini finished, "Billy, no one will blame you, and we WILL get Kimberly back. For now help Jason out, we got this over here!"

Billy nodded, "Understood..." He placed his hands on his morpher and said, "Back to action!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with Jason...

Jason was holding himself up with his sword again, "Damn these two just won't quit..." Viperous had finished charging again and was about to fire. It was knocked off balance suddenly as a whirl of blue appeared sending Viperous crashing into a warehouse building.

Billy said, "I'll handle the snake, just get rid of Eye Guy. I can see via my scanners that it has some Tyrannosaurus Energy inside it."

Viperous said, "You haven't seen the last of me Power Rangers!" He vanished into the ground. Billy quickly ran to its previous location, "It went back to Rita's Palace, but why..." He turned and saw Jason slashing at Eye Guy. "Dammit!" He dashed back to help Jason.

The two quickly began tag teaming Eye Guy and soon the main eye opened up to attack. Billy said, "Burn in hell Eye Guy!"

The two rangers fired lasers directly into its eye sending it crashing to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with Zack and Trini...

Scorpina looked up, "Yes my queen!" She said, "You have a small victory today, but are you too late to save your friends? Eye Guy should have things nicely taken up in Angel Grove by now!" She vanished as did the Putties.

Zack and Trini nodded, then warped to where Billy and Jason were.

What greeted them was a shock, Billy was standing over Eye Guy as they arrived then he got blasted back. Jason said, "Eye Guy got a power boost, we can't destroy him just by destroying his main eye. We have to use the power cannon."

Billy paused, "But without Kimberly, how do we make the bow come to us?"

Zack thought for a moment, "Wait a second...I remember that the red ranger can call the weapons of the other rangers to his side if they are going to be combined, even if the a ranger isn't with us or morphed."

Jason called out, "Let's do it now!" He held out his morpher and nodded.

Zack turned his axe into the axe cannon, "Power Axe!"

Jason called out, "Power Bow, I call upon you in the name of the Red Ranger!" The bow appeared in place.

Trini tossed her daggers, "Power Daggers!" This set them in place for the cannon.

Billy shouted, "Power Lance!" They appeared next to the daggers.

Jason leapt up and grabbed the cannon and placed his sword on top, "Power Sword!" He handed it to Trini who fired. She intensified the beam dissolving Eye Guy.

Trini pointed her dagger at the sky, "How's that you smarmy scarlet woman!"

The four of them were warped back to the command center by Zordon. He smiled at them, "Congratulations, that was certainly not an easy victory."

Billy lowered his head, "It was a hallow victory only. We lost Kimberly to Rita!" The other rangers looked down.

Trini said, "No matter what we will get her back! Why don't we just go up there and get her back."

Jason shook his head, "Not going to be that simple, I'm afraid. We can't set foot on the moon unless we are granted permission by Rita Repulsa. Remember there is no oxygen on that moon. Only reason humans can go there at all is because her magic allows them to breathe. If we showed up there without permission, we'd not be able to survive."

Zordon said, "In your power suits, you'd last one hour total before I'd have to warp you back, hardly enough time to mount a rescue. We will have to wait and see what she is planning. There is still Viperous, if he is sent back to Earth, we need to be ready."

Jason looked at the viewing globe, "I think our lives just got a whole lot more complicated, and I also have the feeling that this was just round one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile up on the moon...

Kimberly opened her eyes and found herself in a strangely well decorated room. It was pink all over and had fluffy items throughout. She also noticed her power morpher and communicator were gone, and she had transformed back to her normal self. She shouted, "What the...hell? Why would Rita have all this crazy stuff here?" She strode over to the door and opened the door. She found herself face to face with Goldar. She said, "Oh come on you're kidding right?"

Goldar said, "Empress Rita demands your presence, Kimberly the Pink Ranger." He guided her to the platform overlooking the Earth. He said, "I will take my leave now my empress!" He bowed then left.

Rita turned and stared Kimberly over intently, with a strange look in her eyes. "Combine her with my newest ally and it's not a bad setup." She laughed then snapped her fingers encasing her in a stasis field, "I shall return very shortly Pink Ranger and then you will meet the newest enemy of yours. You didn't think I'd stick with just monsters forever did you? Not only do I have the monsters prepared, but you will see a new person here very soon!"

She warped down to earth while Kimberly fumed behind the barrier. She slammed her fist into the barrier, "Why that little witch! I swear when I get out of here I'm going to crush her windpipe!" She began hitting the barrier over and over again, trying to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down on Earth...

Rita appeared near Angel Grove high school, disguised as Kimberly. She walked through the school and watched the various fighters in the school, and noticed an attractive young woman. She had long red hair, tied in a french braid. The girl looked like she was about 125 lbs and had at a decent look to her. Her shirt clung to her body like a second skin due to the intense workout she had just completed.

The girl took a sip of water as she went into the locker room and changed clothes after a shower. She looked at her C32 bra and groaned, "I'm going to have to go up a waistband size, it's just getting harder for this to keep myself in position, last thing I want is for them to come out while I'm fighting someone." She clipped it on then finished getting dressed and walked out of the gym and into a nearby alley.

Rita smirked, "She will be perfect...if she can defeat my putties that is." She pointed her staff and five putties surrounded the girl.

The girl flipped back and said, "What in the hell are these things? Well whatever they are, they are toast!" She went on her hands and spun kicked two of them into the nearby garbage dumpsters. She pushed off with her hands and slammed the lid of the dumpster crushing both of the Putties, putting them out of commission. She spun to see the other three doing a zigzag motion to attempt to confuse her.

She smirked, "I don't think so..." She grabbed a metal trash can lid and tossed it, cutting off the head of one of the putties. As the other putties paused to see their fellow fighter's head go flying off, the girl took off like a rocket and punched both of the remaining putties in the head sending them crashing to the ground. She grabbed an ankle of each putty and began to spin. She spun faster and faster, "Burn...in HELL!" She let go and the two putties crashed into the wall. The five putties, that were now defeated, disappeared.

She dusted herself off, "Today is not my day I guess..." She had no idea just how right she was as a woman appeared in front of her. She screamed as the woman raised some strange staff and she was transported from the alley.

The psychotic witch vanished from Earth and returned to her fortress. She laughed near Kimberly and said, "You will meet her soon enough...my next ultimate warrior."

Kimberly glared, "And why does it matter what I think you crazy freak of nature!?"

Rita smiled and whispered to Kimberly, "Because of what will happen after that...I hope the power geeks are ready, because this time, there is no hope for them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed and a girl walked up to Rita and knelt and kissed her hand, "My empress, it is good to see you well."

Rita smiled, "Ah yes so you finally woke up...my newest warrior." She smiled, "What is your name?"

The girl said, "Marina, my empress."

Rita began to laugh to herself, "You will finally deal the most damage to the power rangers possible...with the power I am about to bestow, you will easily be able to infiltrate the command center and take out Alpha 5 with a computer virus, then take Zordon offline. That will be phase one of my plan. Without Zordon to guide them, they won't be able to stop Scorpina from gathering the other four crystals I need to create my ultimate monsters."

The girl kept her eyes lowered to the ground not looking her empress in the eye, she had not earned that right yet.

Rita said, "Now receive the sixth power coin, and become my green ranger!" A green billowing cloud surrounded the girl Marina and a kneeling green ranger appeared in her place. She slowly stood and said, "I will not fail you my mistress."

Rita held up her hand, "First we need to lure those power rangers out in the open...and I have just the bait." She looked at Kimberly, "You will be my bait my pretty little pink ranger."

Kimberly scowled, "Like hell! I won't do a damn thing for you!" She suddenly froze as she saw Rita holding onto her power morpher.

Rita laughed, "Really now...I could just destroy the morpher! But that wouldn't be fun...I have a better idea." She said, "My lovely Green Ranger, take Kimberly to the Confinement room, I have a special trick up my sleeve."

Marina saluted, "As you wish my empress!" She pushed Kimberly forward and soon they found themselves in a room alone...and what was in the center of the room was a strange bed. It had restraints and everything.

Kimberly shivered and gulped nervously, "W-what is this place?"

Marina shrugged and pushed Kimberly onto the bed and strapped her in. She backed up as Rita and Finster came up to her.

Rita commanded, "Green Ranger, when the Pink Ranger passes out, I want you to go to the command center and disable Zordon, Goldar and Scorpina already know what to do."

Marina bowed, "As you command my empress!" Her eyes swept over Rita in her terrible attire, she really did look like an evil witch from hell. She felt it was an honor to serve such a powerful empress who would soon rule the world.

Finster said, "Ready for the spells my queen...all you need do is cast them!"

Rita began to chant, "Mo...halazalok...ninoholoradok...memoirs remedicium nah halah zandook! Manstificus Contranicus Maxinixumicus!" Her staff began to glow pink, "Pink Ranger...Arise from the depths of despair!" She shot a pink beam at Pink Ranger.

Kimberly began to scream out as the pain was almost unbearable. After a few minutes she finally passed out.

Rita nodded to Scorpina and Goldar. The two warped down to Earth to distract the other four power rangers while Rita completed her preparations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on earth...

Jason spun to see the viewing globe, "Oh man, Goldar and Scorpina, haven't we seen them enough today?"

Zordon warned him, "Be careful Rangers, Viperous is still out there, and we don't know what else Rita is plotting, especially due to the fact that Kimberly was captured. Jason I will allow you to borrow her powers if you need to combine the power cannon or summon Megazord. Otherwise you four are on your own from here on out...I have restored your energies to full power, now let the power protect you."

Jason called out, "It's Morphing time!" The four quickly morphed then appeared in the park where Scorpina, Goldar and 16 putties were waiting for them. Jason raised his blade, "Goldar is mine! Trini get Scorpina, Zack and Billy take care of those putties!"

Trini said, "Let's do this!" She raced towards Scorpina instantly clashing her daggers against Scorpina's claws. The two began flashing back and forth along the battlefield, using their high speed to combat each other.

Zack and Billy began double-teaming the putties. Zack held onto Billy and they began to double spin with the power axe and power lance. A blue and black blur that was moving faster and faster, almost like a spinning blade of death. Putties were flying at a fast pace.

Jason meanwhile had clashed blades with Goldar. The two circled each other searching for openings. Goldar said, "Today I kill you red ranger!"

Jason taunted Goldar, "Bring it on, Goldilocks, let's see what you're made of. Hiyah!" He dashed forward and slashed Goldar on the chest, causing sparks to fly.

Goldar countered with his own slash sending Jason rolling towards the lake. He created a shock-wave sending Jason flying into the lake. He raised his blade to the sky and said, "Let's see how you like it...my own version of your precious power sword!" He dashed forward and slashed Jason sending the red ranger spiraling towards the other beach.

Jason slammed onto the beach hard and he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He coughed and was certain that was a bit of blood, "What the...bloody Hell was that?" He thought as he slowly got to his feet, shakily at best. He watched Goldar from this side of the lake, "It almost looked like the power sword from the Megazord...but that kind of power is only in the Zords or so I thought." He focused his energy into his sword, "You're MINE Goldar!" He quickly warped behind Goldar using transportation and slashed hard with the blade sending Goldar crashing into a tree.

Trini meanwhile was having her own tough battle ahead of her as she was being slowly overpowered by Scorpina, that is until Billy and Zack joined her. The three began attacking Scorpina together.

She looked at the sky as it had begun to rain, "Perfect...let's see how well you do as the visibility goes down Rangers!" Her tail flashed pink then hit all three of them sending them crashing into the trees.

Trini suddenly was out again and caught Scorpina off guard, getting her in a full nelson position, "Zack, Billy now crush her!" The two other rangers flashed forward hitting her causing her armor to crack and break as they attacked it, causing it's destruction. She swung her head back hard, hitting Trini in the helmet, causing her to be released.

Scorpina growled, "Don't think you've won, I'll be back once my armor is repaired and we will see who is laughing then, I'll be coming for you yellow ranger!" She vanished.

The three instantly turned to face Goldar who was facing at full strength against Jason alone. The two were going at full speed attacking sending each other flying. Trini said, "Wow, now that's power..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the command center...

Marina, the green ranger of evil, appeared in the command center already transformed. Before Zordon or Alpha could react, she slipped the computer virus into Alpha's circuitry.

Alpha said, "Overload...Overload...virus detected...initating shut down, shut dowwwnnn..."

Marina's grin from behind the helmet was not visible, but she pointed a blade at Zordon, "You're next..."

Zordon said, "So Rita finally chose someone to give the sixth power coin to. I was wondering when she'd do that. You have to understand you're under an evil spell."

She said, "I am following the orders of my empress Rita...farewell Zordon!" She began tearing out the panels and stared up at the tube with hatred, "You will die for my empress!"

Zordon looked down with sorrow at the green ranger, "No...I'm losing contact with your dimension...green Ranger you must stop this..."

Marina laughed, "You have nothing I want old fool...you've lived far too long anyways...this time it ends..." She tore out more panels then warped out.

She appeared on the battlefield where Goldar was still fighting with Jason and the others were helping him.

Marina flew in out of the air and slashed Jason quickly sending him flying backwards then did a spinning slash with her blaster gun turned into dagger. She placed her hands in front of her, "Dragon Cannon!" She fired a green energy ball sending the four rangers crashing backwards.

Jason got to his feet first and pointed his sword at the green ranger, "Who...the Hell are you?"

Marina raised her weapon towards the moon, "My Empress has chosen me...to be the instrument of your destruction. I am her green ranger, and you are all going to die soon enough!" She pointed her weapon to the ground and sent a green shock-wave towards the four of them. Goldar placed his weapon down and sent a gold shock-wave towards them from the reverse angle.

The four were caught in the crossfire and Jason groaned, "Well that wasn't pleasant."

Billy exclaimed, "But who is this ranger? Whoever she is, she's powerful...very powerful. Her readings are off the charts!"

Trini thought then looked at the others, "Could it be Kimberly?"

Zack shook his head, "There'd be an imbalance, she was already chosen by the Pterodactyl."

Marina, however, was sick of waiting for them and sent a shock-wave their way, "Knock knock! Did you forget you were in a battle? These are the ones who stopped my Empress' plans time and time again? What was it, luck?" She sent the four of them flying again then she appeared next to Jason and placed her blade at his throat and licked her lips under the helmet. She stared down at Jason in the red suit, "Awe how cute you are, ickle red ranger right at my blade tip." As the others got up she stood on his chest with her blade at his throat, "Don't move an inch, this weapon can cut through the special suit due to my Empress' spell on it. Warp back to the command center all three of you...well I say warp but I really mean...walk from where Empress Rita will send you...you can't warp back there right now." She laughed deviously as Rita pointed her staff warping the three of them about fifty miles from the command center.

She stared down at Jason hungrily, "As for you...I'm taking you as my prize for now Red Ranger, we will play again in the dark dimension!" She warped with Jason in tow. They appeared in Goldar's dark dimension and Jason instantly realized his power morpher was gone. Apparently the green ranger had taken it during transport.

She placed her hand on her right curve, "What's the matter Red Ranger? Want your power morpher? Awe should I give you that edge back...I think I'll let you suffer a bit more..." She laughed and vanished in a green flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita, meanwhile, exited the room where Kimberly was to find Scorpina waiting. Finster came out after Rita. The empress smirked then exclaimed, "Don't worry, she's sleeping, however when she awakens...those Power geeks are going to have an even bigger surprise!"

Scorpina's eyes darted over her Empress with very carefully veiled jealousy. She had always been the female warrior for her empress, now there were two new ones and she felt that maybe she was getting replaced. Nonetheless she stayed stalwart in her approach to handling the situation, "My queen, may I go down to Earth to torment the remaining three rangers?"

Rita looked over her faithful servant. She had called her back from the depths of the earth, from where she had laid for well over ten thousand years. The empress would have been a fool to deny having such a powerful Amazon on her side. She also knew that Scorpina was very fickle, if she wasn't careful, the fighter could just as easily help the rangers. She said, "Soon Scorpina my dear. I want to make sure that they can see the true horrors that are coming. You will lead the next tactical assault against the rangers though, of this I assure you."

Scorpina bowed and kissed Rita's hand tenderly, "Yes my empress!" She smiled but inwardly she was sighing with relief. She really did not want to be replaced as the dominant female warrior of her empress' commanding forces. Her eyes flickered towards the door where the Pink Ranger was sleeping. She exclaimed, "What is the deal with keeping pinkie princess in there anyways? Bait?"

The empress began to laugh softly to herself, "Oh you will see my darling Scorpina. Let's just say the power rangers really won't like their next fight!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth, 45 miles from the command center

Zack said, "Now what...Jason was captured too?" He kicked the ground, "Man this really bites...first Kimberly and now Jason. What are we going to do you guys?"

Billy looked at the sky and then turned to the others, "For now, let's focus on getting to the command center. We need to figure out what the Green Ranger meant by we can't go there now. From there we will try and locate Kimberly and Jason. If they are being held somewhere, we will have to make a rescue attempt." He tried to keep his voice from sounding somber and depressing as he knew from the way the other two were looking that they were blaming themselves. So it was that was determined to be the cheerful one of the group.

Trini nodded, "Agreed, let's head that way for now. At least we are still morphed, it will be easier to travel as the suits give us energy."

Billy glanced over his command console and then grinned broadly, "Thank god...I'll be able to call the car. It can fly us to the command center. At least something is going right at this moment in the space time continuum."

Trini looked over at Billy with skepticism then said, "Translated, things are starting to look up." The car pulled up and the three got in. Trini grimaced looking down as the car started to fly and she shook all over, "God I hate heights!"

Zack's eyes wandered over to Trini who was trembling in the back seat near him. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Really, we're going to be just fine Trini. There's no reason to be scared."

Trini rested her head on Zack's shoulder and started to slowly relax. Her friend was comforting at times like this, just by being himself and she had always appreciated it. "Thanks Zack...I'm really worried about Kimberly and Jason right now though."

Billy exclaimed, "Don't worry for now, we will get them back. Our top priority is to assess the situation from the command center. We can do nothing if we are only playing a guessing game with our opponents. So far we know that Goldar, Scorpina, this new Green Ranger and Viperous are all available to fight us at any moment. That's not taking into account Kimberly's capture, or Jason's capture. We don't know if Rita has other monsters up her sleeves or not. As it stands I don't think we have to worry about Viperous for a while. I'm certain she will use that one to fight Jason as he is at a serious disadvantage there. My belief is that our first priority should be to rescue him as with him we have a fighting chance against the monsters out there. He's the only one who can command the zords even if one of us isn't there, so we need him back as soon as possible. Then we can focus on rescuing Kimberly. Once both of them are back with us, we can figure out what to do about the Green Ranger."

Zack looked at Billy with a bit of surprise, "Well, I knew you were the smartest of all of us, but I didn't think you were such a good strategist."

Billy sat back and glanced at his friend, "You don't become a very good scientist by not being able to strategize. Besides I know that right now, although we can defeat monsters, it would drain our power reserves too much to do regularly. We need to fight smart here, not by just rushing in and getting ourselves spread too thin."

Trini nearly bounced up and down in the seat in excitement, "Billy do you really think we can Jason and Kimberly back?"

Billy turned to face Trini and stared at their happy friend. It was nice to see her smiling and full of her zest for life she normally had. He nodded, "I believe we have about an 85 % chance of getting Jason back soon. I do believe that Kimberly is going to be the tough one to retrieve."

The car soon pulled into the command center. Billy and the others got out and stared around in horror at the destruction and mayhem that Green Ranger had caused.

Zack touched one of the control panels, "This...is incredible...how did she pull this off? We were only in battle for about twenty minutes or so. She did all that in such a short period of time?"

Billy pulled out the virus from Alpha 5 and began doing repairs on his system, "Maybe if we can get Alpha up and running again, he can help us with anything that may identify this green ranger." His hand was held by Trini's for a second.

The yellow ranger said, "Let me handle Alpha, you get to work on those consoles, we need to make a way to warp Jason out of whatever danger he's in. He still had his communicator when he transported. The sooner we get him back, the more likely he still has it on him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension...

Jason spun kicked Green Ranger back. He saw her back flip over him and grab his arm and put it behind his back.

She whispered in his ear, "Now now Jason...you shouldn't strike a girl." She pressed herself closer to him from behind and said, "You're trembling Jason, what's the matter? Scared? You should be. No one has ever gotten this close to the Green Ranger and lived to tell the tale." She used her spare hand to trail her hand over his chest.

Jason saw his chance and shot his head back hitting her square in the helmet. It smarted a bit, but it did the job. He quickly spun kicked her into the wall. He then allowed his eyes to examine the green ranger closely for the first time and said, "I want my power morpher now you crazy girl! Girl or boy, it doesn't matter to me. If you work for Rita Repulsa, then you are my enemy and I will defeat you!"

Marina laughed softly, "Oh you have no clue what my empress has planned do you Jason...well I don't spill my Empress' secrets." She disappeared and appeared behind him, "It would appear my Empress has given you to me as a reward for weakening the rangers to such a mediocrity. You should just join us here...the Rangers are finished. The Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers won't last long against the monsters coming, not without Pink and Red by their sides."

Jason moved his fist behind him and punched her in the gut, "I think not, no matter how honeyed the Venus fly trap is, facts are facts, it will still devour you..." He spun and faced her, "I am not stupid enough to fall for such tricks." He began punching multiple times and slowly drove her back, however she suddenly caught his fist.

Marina smirked from behind the green helmet. Her eyes swept over him and said, "And here I thought you'd give me a decent workout...oh well..." She quickly punched him in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the room. She charged an energy ball and fired it at him causing him to roll out of the way fast.

She laughed and disappeared with his power morpher in her hand. She then strode over to Rita, "I heard your summon my empress..."

Rita stared at her looking over the girl in the green suit, "I never called for you, but I was about to. I have decided you will be earning the Sword of Darkness...it will make you more powerful than you could dare to imagine...but you need to earn it first..." She looked over the room then said, "I know, I'll have Finster create a monster. If you can defeat it without using the Sword, then I shall grant you the weapon."

Marina bowed and thought to herself, "Perfect chance to test my abilities in combat." She slowly rose and looked at her queen, "I shall destroy the monster...what am I facing my Empress?"

Finster walked up, "How about the Black Knight...you remember how well he did against the Power Rangers before. He nearly had them until they found a way to counter his powers."

Marina said, "A Black Knight huh? Why not, I'd love a good fight!" She looked over Rita's minion. The guy seemed capable indeed, if things ever went south, she'd want someone like Finster creating monsters for her. Rita and Marina both nodded, and the green ranger said, "Call it forth, I will destroy it right in Angel Grove for the Power Rangers to see...make them think I've broken free of your spell and when they trust me enough...entrap Blue ranger. If we can take him out, the other two will fall to pieces. The leaders of the Rangers are Red and Blue respectively. I could tell that those two called the shots when I was fighting the four of them. Zack and Trini look instinctively towards Jason and Billy to lead them."

Rita said, "That is fairly accurate, however the blue ranger is not going to be a simple one to capture, he may not be very strong in his human form, but in his transformed state, he's the second best overall of the rangers." She thought back to some of the battles her minions had gone through against the rangers. It was usually either Billy the blue ranger or Jason the red ranger who had guided their allies to victory. She didn't admit it, but she was very impressed by her green ranger's ability to pick up on her enemies' weakness so quickly. She said, "I will leave the capture of Billy the Blue Ranger in your capable hands my green ranger, but after the sword of darkness."

Marina turned and said, "I shall return with that monster's head on a silver platter...send it down to Earth my empress." She walked over to the railing and looked over the Earth and she placed her hand to her chest, "Why...does my heart feel so tight when I think of destroying that monster?" She shook her head, "No I won't let myself falter...time to destroy it!" She vanished and appeared in Angel Grove transformed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Black Knight appeared and she stared at the Black Knight, "Well you're finally going down! I won't let Rita take over this world!" She shouted out as she raised her dagger to the sky and charged in and began attacking the monster, dodging blows and slashing at its chest, causing some damage. She kept her blade well out of range of her enemy's attack radius, she had a bad feeling about that vicious sword, and she didn't have the power of the command center to restore her sword.

Zack watched on the viewing globe, "Something isn't right about this...I thought the green ranger was on Rita's side, why is she fighting one of Rita's monsters?" He clenched his fist staring at the green ranger's uniform moving at quick paces.

Billy shook his head after staring at the screen for a while, "I don't know, however one thing I can tell you...I wouldn't trust it for an instant, my thoughts are there's a reason behind it. Next time we face her in combat, we can ask her if you want Zack. I don't think it will do much good."

Trini had finally managed to get Alpha 5 back to operational status. She turned to the consoles, and saw that Billy was looking extremely tired, "How is it going Billy?"

He closed a compartment, "Well I think I've gotten the communicators working, but beyond that I don't think we will get much else working for a while, I'm going to have to work with Alpha after we rescue Jason to get it fully operational again. The real question is will I be in time to save him."

Trini wiped his brow gently with a cloth and said, "I see...well let's work on getting Jason back..." She turned to look at Zack who was glued to the fight between the Green Ranger and the Black Knight. She knew that monster had always been a subject of Zack's memories of being a Ranger, even more so than other monsters as it had attacked on Zack's birthday and nearly killed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina dodged another deadly slash and quickly cut the Black Knight with a speedy maneuver. She then placed her palms together and began to charge dodging the Black Knight's attacks. She flipped over the Knight then said, "Green Aura Bombardment!" She began firing multiple aura balls at the Knight causing him to fall backwards. She quickly leapt on top of the Knight and said, "You're mine you pain in my ass!" She punched through the Black Knight's armor and said, "Aura Ball!" She fired an Aura Ball right inside the Knight and then slashed the helmet off of her enemy. To finish off she kicked off the Knight and landed sheathing her small weapon. The Knight exploded into a thousand pieces. She then disappeared and appeared on the lookout in the Palace.

Rita clapped and held up her staff. The sword of darkness appeared before Marina. The girl took the blade without hesitation and said, "Long live Empress Rita!" She spun the blade and began practicing with it. "Time to test it out on Red Ranger!" She bowed to her Empress then vanished.

Goldar said, "Precocious isn't she?" He shouldered his blade. He didn't really care for this new warrior, and he had no clue what was happening to Pink Ranger in the chamber. The golden warrior stared over the Earth, "Soon Power Rangers...I will destroy each and every one of you."

Rita smirked, "Don't forget your new allies, why should you have all the fun? Soon all five of my super powered monsters, combined with the Green Ranger, you and Scorpina shall have a long fight with the power geeks. With Jason captured and Kimberly detained as well, the remaining three power rangers have no chance at all!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina appeared next to Jason. She swayed her hips slightly walking towards him, "Want your power morpher Jason?"

He glared, "Give it to me and let's have a real fight Green Ranger...or are you too scared to fight me fairly, one on one!"

Marina began laughing then said, "Well considering transportation is blocked by your communicator not working, sure why not!" She tossed him his power morpher. Jason looked her over in shock as she leaned in and whispered, "I wish I could help you out of here...I've broken free of Rita's control, but if she finds out she will put me back under it. For now play along." She flipped back kicking off him and landed in a crouched position, "I'm going to finish you here and now Jason!" She held out her hand and used the dagger, she kept the sword of darkness hidden for now, as if she used that, it'd be all too obvious about the deception.

Jason drew his power sword and the two blades met in the middle of the arena. Jason launched a spin kick, but Marina ducked under it and attempted to sweep his feet out from under him. Jason quickly leapt into the air and kicked sending Marina backwards into the wall. She bounced off the wall and slashed him with her dagger. She spun and turned it into the gun mode and fired lasers.

Jason pulled out the laser gun as well, but Marina held her hand over the golden part of her suit. As he fired, it became quickly apparent she had a shield up. He charged her and found himself pushed back by the shield. Jason groaned, "Well that's not the slightest bit unfair at all!"

Marina smirked, "Awe poor Jason, wants a shield of his own...too bad it belongs to me, the green ranger!" She looked over the red ranger who had no shield and was already weakening fast. She burst out laughing, "Is that all you got Red Ranger? I thought you were tougher than that...oh that's right this place drains your energy, while mine doesn't drain at all in here...sucks to be one of Zordon's lackeys doesn't it..." She charged and aura ball and fired it. Jason rolled to the right and charged up his energy into his sword and fired it at his opponent.

The young woman dodged it swiftly and kicked him hard in the chest knocking the morpher onto the ground next to him. He changed back into his human form. She pinned him beneath her and placed the sword right at his chest. She smirked, "You have fought a good fight...but now...it ends with your death." She sat down on him harder and moved herself into a better position to finish him. Her blade danced slowly over his clothes and said, "Now where...should I cut...first hmm?" She slit a bit of his t-shirt sleeve.

She allowed her blade to lazily cut various parts of his shirt off, toying with him. "Oh rest assured, I will kill you Jason...but I'm going to enjoy taking you out...slowly and painfully..." She gave him a cut on his arm, then cut more of his shirt, slowly taking her time and enjoying it.

Jason glared at her, "If you're going to kill me then just do it already...it's not like I can tell who you are under that ugly green mask of yours!"

She giggled softly at that remark, "Awe how cute...you don't like me toying with you?" She dug her blade in watching him hiss in pain. "I nice G symbol for the Green Ranger..." She carved the G right over his heart. She smirked then poured some ink right into the wound. She leaned close and whispered right in his ear, "Now until the very moment you die...you will never forget me..." She raised her body up and trailed her blade on his body. "It's a shame you're my enemy...we'd have made an incredible team..." She lowered her eyes looking him over while under the helmet.

Jason stared darkly at her, "You really aren't yourself you know that right?"

She said softly to him, "Maybe not...but I told you before...I broke free of her control a while ago...but if I don't make it look convincing she will kill me and then kill you. If you have to die anyways...why should we both go down?" She began slowly slitting various spots on his clothes leaving small cuts all over him. "Awe poor little Red Ranger...you want to be able to morph again don't you..." Her eyes drifted to the power morpher and she placed it in his hand, "If you can get it above my body, you will be able to regain the strength to stop me...not that you'll be able to." She pulled out her blaster and turned it into a dagger and dug it in near his arm, as though warning him not to even try to move the hand with the morpher.

Jason grimaced, "I swear you won't get away with this...you hear me?"

She said, "Oh but I already have handsome...and you will die for Empress Rita...sorry but if it's you or you and me...I choose you...now it's time...time for you to die...here and now..." She trailed the blade over his chest. She raised the blade and for Jason...time seemed to slow as the blade went straight down towards his heart. 


	2. Evil Remedies

Power Rangers: Eternal Tales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two: Evil Remedies

Jason flinched as he saw the blade starting to go down...time felt like it had slowed to a crawl and he began remembering everything that had happened...especially since becoming a power ranger. This couldn't be how it ended could it?

However Green Ranger was not really to have the last laugh this time. At the last second, Jason found himself warping out and landing in the command center.

Marina growled then slammed her fist into the ground and shouted, "I can't believe it! Those blasted rangers managed to bring him out of danger!" She raised the sword of darkness towards the ceiling and stated her eyes flashing green, "I swear, I'll kill every last one of you Power Rangers!"

Jason seemed visibly shaken by the close call he had just experienced.

Trini knelt by his side, "Good lord what the hell happened to you? Looks like you were nearly..." Her eyes swept over Jason's clothes which had been cut in various spots. She tore off some strips of her clothing to bandage his wounds.

Jason finally managed to collect himself. He took Trini's hand and was slowly helped to his feet. He paced the room and exclaimed, "Guys that was cutting it far too close...Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me. It's strange though, she said she was free of Rita's control and that she had to put on a good show for Rita in there. She even handed back my power morpher."

Billy placed his finger on his chin, "Suspicious...she also destroyed a monster of Rita's out here...although I have no idea why."

Jason looked over his intelligent friend. He seemed lost in thought, his normally brilliant eyes were distant and dim. "What are you thinking about my friend?" He said softly as Trini brought them all coffee.

Billy turned to face Jason, "I believe we must be cautious...regardeless of what we are told or shown, for all we know, Rita could be setting up more traps for us. Unless we truly break the spell over her, we can't know for certain. You didn't manage to find Kimberly up there at all did you?"

Their leader shook his head sadly, "Not in the slightest, I didn't get a chance to go exploring the palace after all. If she's up there, I have no clue where she could be. Did you get a fix on her communicator?"

Zack held up a communicator bracelet, "We transported it, but it came back...alone without her." He held his hand to his head, "What are we going to do? If anything happens to Kimberly..."

Billy stopped him there, "Nothing will happen to Kimberly, I will get her back no matter what I have to do! It was my fault she was captured in the first place. Had I been more careful or just sent her back, she'd still be safe!" He punched the console, being extremely annoyed at the constant reminder that their final ranger was still missing. He looked at Zack, and said with his glasses reflecting the viewing globe, "I swear to you I'll get her back!"

Alpha said, "Rangers you have to try to calm down. This is a terrible situation, but if you lose your cool, then Rita will truly win."

Trini looked at the robot with a newfound sense of respect, "Not bad Alpha..."

Alpha turned to face where Zordon used to be, "I have known Zordon for well over ten thousand years...you don't work with someone that long without picking up some good bits of advice."

Jason smiled then looked at Billy who was still angry. He could see it in how tense Billy was, and the fact his fists were still clenched.

Zack stepped back from Billy's intense stare, "I...I know just don't stare like that. Man if Goldar were here he'd be getting his ass kicked!"

Trini gave Billy a hug and tried to calm him down. She could see his shoulders were tense, as was his whole upper body, "Try and relax Billy...if we can't get to her, maybe we can get them to bring us to her...let's say we play along with the Green Ranger being on our side for real." She saw the tensing of Billy and said, "Hear me out Billy!" She rubbed his shoulders softly then said, "As I was saying, if we pretend to go with her, we could send Jason to the moon perhaps with a plan to betray Zordon, it'd mean we'd have to give Rita something for it. Or at least say we are going to. Then when Jason gets to the moon he asks to see Kimberly and knocks out the Green Ranger. Warp him back and presto we have both of them."

Jason's eyes flickered towards Billy and tried to guage how he was reacting to the idea by the face he was giving. Right now it was impassive though, so he asked, "Would that work Billy?"

Alpha looked at Billy who tilted his glasses before he finally said, "It could...as long as I find a way around that barrier. But what if they just take you to the dark dimension again..."

Jason said, "If you see my communicator drop off the radar, then you'll know I'm in the dark dimension. Rita's palace shows where the communicators are, but the dark dimension must actually be searched with an algorhythm right?"

Billy's eyes lit up and he sat a bit straighter as he pressed into Trini's massage, "Yes that is definately a truthful statement there...but even so I'm not comfortable with this plan." He glanced over at Jason, "I think I should be the one to go Jason, not you. I want to be the one to get her out of there..."

Zack said, "Hang on just a second, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? We still need to figure precisely how to get there...if we teleport there, Rita will know instantly, we have to wait for them to make their next move." He looked around the room, "Sorry to be a downer, but it's the truth. If we just rush in now, we won't make it out of this alive...no matter how much we plan."

Trini shook his head and said, "I agree with Zack on this one. We have to figure out a different method. If anything goes wrong then Kimberly's life is forfeit. She's one of us and one of our closest friends.

Billy turned and faced the viewing globe, "I'll be back later...I have to start doing some research in my lab, I need to cool off before I go out there and fight Goldar on my own." He pressed the button on his communicator and vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy appeared in his lab. He couldn't focus on his experiments right now, not with Kimberly gone. Instead of working, he went to Jason's house and found the gifts that she had left before this whole mess had begun. He picked them up one by one and found the one that was supposed to be for him. His fingers trailed along the thinly wrapped package before he untied the ribbon and unwrapped it slowly. His hands shook as he did so, it was the last thing she had left them before he had failed to protect her.

He nearly dropped the present when he finally saw it. It was a beautiful golden frame adorned with sapphires. He could tell they were fake, but it wasn't the fact of whether they were really gems or not that caught his eye...it was the fact it was a picture of the two of them together when they had worked on the food fair together. He ran his finger over Kimberly from the photo and said in a shaky voice, "I'll get you back Kimberly...I swear it!" He noticed there was a second photo behind the first one. From his pocket, he got a pair of tweezers and gently brought it loose. It was a picture of her smiling, but she wasn't in her human clothes. She was in her powersuit with her helmet off. His jaw dropped, "When...did she take this?" He held the photo in his hand gently then quickly teleported to the command center with the photo frame and the picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy said, "Jason...take a look at this." He held up the photo of Kimberly with her helmet off in her pink power suit.

Jason stared at it slackjawed, "When did she...take this picture? I know she loves photography but isn't that risky?"

Trini looked at the photo, "I remember that picture. She took it after she took down the Snizard. I remember she was so happy when she appeared in the last moment and used her power bow to blast off the snakes then finished off Snizard in one shot."

Billy thought back in fond recollection, "She really was happy that day...she even had managed to land a plane with help from Alpha. Kimberly really was a heroine that day." He looked at her photo again and his hands started to shake, "Why...why am I such a horrible friend? She was counting on me and I let her down!"

Trini quickly hugged him and said, "It really wasn't your fault Billy!"

Jason's eyes darkened for a second, "Rita is really going to pay for this...I swear it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita in her palace was laughing to herself, enjoying herself immensly. She saw the door to her throne room open up, "Ahh our little princess has woken up. Well time to send her back to earth now...I suppose I just wanted her out of the way when they first met the Green Ranger." She contacted Marina and said, "Go to Earth with Pink Ranger and ensure she returns to the other rangers."

Marina bowed, "As you wish my Empress...I will bring her back to Earth immediately." The Green Ranger went to Kimberly's side and said, "My Empress shall be returning you to Earth, are you looking forward to seeing your friends again?"

Kimberly grinned, "Definately, but why is Rita letting me go? That isn't like her." She looked the Green Ranger over, "Unless you know something I don't Marina."

She shook her head, "No clue Kimberly...but let's be off." Rita pointed her staff and returned both of them to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alert went off and Zack gasped, his eyes going wide. For a moment he was completely speechless, then he finally said, "Hey...guys...Kimberly is back on Earth."

Billy instantly pushed Zack to the side, "You're joking, but why would she just release her!?"

Jason looked over the situation, Kimberly and the Green Ranger were standing in the square of Angel Grove. He glanced at his team mates, "Let's be ready for anything...Green Ranger is there as well...it's Morphing time!" The team called out, "Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabre Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus!"

The four appeared in the square facing Kimberly and the Green Ranger. Marina said, "My Empress is done with the Pink Ranger, you can take her back. A monster is being sent down right now, so be prepared to fight it...best transform Pink Ranger!" Kimberly nodded then said, "Pterodactyl!" Her suit was fully clean and looked as good as ever.

Billy looked at her transform then raced towards her, but before he passed Jason he found that the power sword was in his way. When Billy looked at Jason quizzically, he was answered with, "Let her come to you Billy...something about this is too easy. Rita had a power ranger in her lair...and yet she let her go that easily."

Marina placed her hands on her hips, "You're smarter than you look Jason...not for nothing are you the leader of the Rangers..." She held up her hand as the sword of darkness appeared in her hand. "You're all dead here Power Rangers!" She lowered the blade and sent a shockwave towards the four power rangers across from her.

Jason said, "Spread out guys she can't take on all five of us at the same time!" The four other rangers quickly surrounded Marina. The Green Ranger didn't seem phased much, "Really did you think I'd come here alone?" The four rangers were suddenly bombarded by a blast from behind.

Zack slowly got to his feet, "What the hell? There's no one here but Kimberly and the Green Ranger..." His eyes went wide behind his helmet, "Oh...shit...hell no..."

The Green Ranger began to laugh, "Oh...hell yes Zack...hell yes..." She laughed harder, "Your precious pink princess...is ours now...forever!" She looked over the Pink Ranger then said, "Ready Pink Ranger?"

The pink ranger inclined her head then said softly, "Power Rangers...for my queen...I will destroy you all..." Kimberly's voice was all excited and happy sounding. She drew her bow and fired hitting Zack sending him crashing backwards. She placed her hands together then fired pink energy arrows at Trini sending her slamming back into the building behind her.

Jason charged her, "Enough is enough...Kimberly you're going to snap out of it right now!" Billy joined him on the rush and the two began to attack, but Kimberly was dodging both of them with her Gymnastics training, well in particular she was dodging more of Billy's blows than Jason's.

Jason shot a look at Billy and watched as he was missing with attacks he'd normally hit with, "Get with it Billy...if you're holding back because of who she is, then we won't be able to get her back!"

Billy growled then shouted, "How the HELL am I supposed to fight her? It's my fault she's like this!" Zack and Trini were currently fighting the Green Ranger. Billy continued, "I have to get it together...Kimberly I'm sorry..."

She giggled and said, "Whatever for Billy? Did you miss me that much?" Billy blushed behind his helmet then was slashed by Kimberly's power bow and was sent crashing into the power station on the other side of the square.

Jason shouted, "Billy no!" He charged the pink ranger but was slashed back again, this time by Goldar. He smirked and wagged his paw and shook his head.

Goldar snarled, "Did you really think I was just going to let you attack our new favorite princess? She's slated to be the next Empress when Rita finally does die!" Jason slashed at him furiously.

Billy was about to get up when Kimberly sat on his chest and placed a knife at his throat, "Awww poor Billy do you want me to stop attacking you...hmm?" Billy gulped then said, "Kimberly you have to stop, you will regret it forever when you do break free of this spell." He managed to reach up and touch her power suit with his glove. All he could see was her helmet, but he wanted so badly to break the spell right then and there. He'd do anything to save her at this point. She was blasted off by a shot from Zack's power cannon at that exact moment.

Billy shot up and slashed Goldar in the back with his power lance. He shouted, "Get Kimberly, Jason I can't fight her...I really can't..."

Jason sighed then said, "I'll leave that to Trini...I'll go help Zack against Green Ranger." He leapt into combat alongside Trini and Zack. He said, "Trini go find Kimberly and subdue her...before she does something she will regret for the rest of her life...I'll handle Green Ranger. Trini go after Kimberly now!" He dashed forward and caught Green Ranger's sword of darkness with his own sword.

Trini dashed off, following Kimberly as fast as she could. She had seen just how much Billy was being torn up by what he felt was his failure to Kimberly.

Billy glared at Goldar and shouted, "You're going to die here and now Goldar!" He dashed in next to Goldar and did a spinning slash with the power lance. Sparks began flying as their weapons began to clash, blue and gold sparks were flying back and forth.

Goldar slammed his sword into the ground causing Billy to vanish with him.

Jason stared in shock then shook his head, "No I have to focus on Green Ranger!" He slashed Green Ranger with his blade, catching her off guard when she was being attacked by Zack.

Marina stood up and shouted, "Now you all die! Long live Empress Rita!" She slashed the sword of darkness through the air creating a sonic shock-wave. It hit the two rangers she was fighting. Zack and Jason slid back sparks flying from their bodies.

Jason said, "Damn...she's definitely more powerful than she was last time!" He darted in and clashed blades with her, "I don't get it...if you're really a ranger, why are you on Rita's side?"

Zack turned his ax into the Ax Cannon and fired a blast which Marina dodged with ease. She laughed softly then said, "You want to know why don't you...Jason. Empress Rita has given me all the power I could ever have wanted, and all she demanded was total servitude. I was hard pressed to not agree."

Jason shouted, "But why? What the hell happened that was so horrible that'd require so much power?"

Her voice lowered, "That is none of your concern Jason. Especially seeing as you will die very soon. Not before you see me kill each of your friends. Starting with him!" She pointed the sword of darkness and sent it flying towards Zack. It slashed him multiple times causing him to hit the ground hard.

Jason grimaced then said, "You'll pay for that one!" He slashed her and sent her rolling back. He noticed the Sword of Darkness had warped back to her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina smiled then leaned in and whispered, "What's the matter my pathetic adversary? Can't stand the fact that your girlfriend is the enemy?"

Jason kicked her in the chest sending her crashing backwards, "Kimberly is NOT my girlfriend you stupid girl! You know nothing of my friends or me...so why don't you just crawl back to the hole from whence you came!" He raised his power sword then brought it to the ground and channeled the Red Ranger power into the ground, hitting Goldar and Green Ranger with a blast from his blade.

The two rolled away after getting hit by it. Marina lowered her blade, "Taste the power of the sword of darkness!" Jason quickly lowered his blade creating a shockwave to counteract it. Both the Red and Green Rangers flew backwards from the attacks. Billy dashed in to attack Goldar leaving Green Ranger for Jason alone.

The two sped towards each other and began slashing at a quick pace, but it would seem things were about to get...big and fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita smirked and said, "Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow!" She tossed her wand and created the magic to make Goldar the size of buildings. Jason quickly called upwards, "We need dinozord power now!" Billy raised his hand to the sky as well.

Their zords started coming close to them and Billy noticed that the Pterodactyl was there, as was the Sabre toothed Tiger. He knew Zordon must have sent them alongside so that the Megazord could be used. Jason leapt down and let Billy command the Megazord while he continued his battle with the Green Ranger.

Jason shouted, "You have to stop this Green Ranger, I know you're human, why are you on Rita's side? She's a monster!"

Marina looked over the red ranger, he was clearly angry at her betrayal of humankind. She looked down then said, "She's actually human...turned evil by a powerful evil force...of this much I am certain. I'm not sure about the rest of the minions...but that's hardly my business." She pointed the sword of darkness at Jason, "Only thing that matters is my Empress' command...I am to destroy you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini had caught up to Kimberly. She pointed her daggers at the pink ranger in a cautious stance. "Kimberly come on let's get you back...we can fix whatever Rita has done to you."

The pink ranger slowly turned and said, "Empress Rita requested the four colored rangers be destroyed...Black, Blue, Red, and Yellow for after that she will control all the power rangers left alive! My Empress will be queen of this world!"

Trini leapt forward and whacked her hard with her dagger upside the head on the helmet, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. Kimberly instantly had her bow out. She slashed at Trini with an extremely fast attack. Trini had just barely leapt back to dodge it.

Kimberly started to walk towards Trini, she was hard to read in the suit, "I'm so sorry Trini...but you must die now..." She began slashing the bow diagonally and alternating diagonals so it was going at a very fast pace.

Trini slowly backed up watching Kimberly's movements intently. She had fought alongside her fashionable friend for a long while by now and knew her battle style better than any of the other rangers. She dodged Kimberly's power bow when Kimberly started her quadruple slash style.

Kimberly smiled from behind the helmet, "If I can take you out Trini...the rest of the Rangers' morale will fail. You're the only thing standing in our way in reality. Jason, Billy and Zack all have their own roles to play, as do you. You are the one who keeps people's spirits up." She smirked with an almost sadistic look from behind her pink helmet, "I always hated that about you Trini!" She darted in and slashed Trini sending her crashing back into a tree.

Trini coughed painfully and slowly got to her feet and said, "So in your mind...I'm the one keeping the Rangers going while you're being used as a puppet and the Green Ranger is attacking...is that it?"

Kimberly said, "You got it, and I will put a stop to it right now!" She raised her hand to the sky and shouted, "Power Bow!" Her pink and white bow appeared in her hand. She notched and arrow and it glowed pink, "Die Trini!" She fired the laser arrow sending Trini crashing into the lake.

Trini sank down a bit into the water and began to think, "I can't just destroy her, so I have to plan this out well..." She knew her suit would allow her to breathe underwater for a while. She had to plan and prepare her strategy...she knew her power coin was a strong asset and could very well do what she desired, but it would leave her completely vulnerable. She thought, "It's the only shot I have!

She swam up and leapt out of the water flipping over Kimberly and held up her power coin and shot the yellow light from it towards Kimberly. She held the coin tightly, "Come on work damnit...please work!" She hadn't noticed it before, but tears had been falling from her eyes. Kimberly shook slightly from the beam until Scorpina suddenly slashed Trini sending her crashing into a tree.

Scorpina smirked, "Did you really think I would just let you do whatever you pleased little Yellow Ranger?" She began to circle Trini, "Come on now precious let's see just what you can do! I've been wanting to tango with you since the moment I was revived by my queen Rita." Her eyes slowly traveled all over her enemy and she licked her lips, "I'll crush you!" She leapt over Trini and slashed her again, this time with her poisonous claws. They were designed to go through any material.

Trini spun her daggers and charged Scorpina at full speed. She laughed and ordered, "Pink Ranger destroy the Yellow Ranger now! Rita commands it!" Kimberly leapt behind Scorpina and began to fire arrows at Trini. Meanwhile the two fighters were fighting with full tenacity towards each other. She tried to ignore the pain that was sweeping through her body as the claws had cut her suit and had pierced her skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Megazord meanwhile was having some problems facing Goldar at the moment. Billy said, "Come on keep it together, the power output should be more than enough to defeat him..." He called out, "I need the power sword give it to me already!" He caught the sword as it came down from the sky. He charged up the sword, but Goldar started to laugh.

Goldar smirked and said, "You're too late Billy...Trini and Kimberly will be fighting each other right now...one of them is going to die. I thought you were going to protect those two...such foolish power rangers!" He placed his hand in front of his chest and vanished instantly.

Billy leapt down landing near Jason who was still fighting the Green Ranger.

Jason meanwhile was getting weaker...the Green Ranger was brutally strong. He scowled and said, "How is it she is this strong? She's human not a monster!"

Marina vanished then appeared behind Jason and kicked him in the back, spinning him as she began doing a rapid fire slash hitting him in the chest each time he spun in front of her. She kicked him into the two rangers that had just landed. She held her sword to the sky, "Green Plasma Cannon!" She made an energy ball appear at the middle of her blade and fired it at the three rangers. She spun the blade, "Come on fools...let's see what you can do!" She looked up and Goldar appeared, normal sized now. She said, "Let's rush him Goldar...Jason is down for a bit, we just have to crush Billy now." The two began to attack Billy with a fierce string of attacks.

Billy began deflecting her sword and her power blaster dagger with his lance ends, "Blast it, I can't even get an attack in...we don't have time for this...Trini and Kimberly are in serious danger!"

Goldar laughed and said, "Time to go all out..." He began slashing at Billy with fast slashes with his blade. He knew that his adversary would tire out eventually, especially with both of them attacking him at the same time.

Jason shook his head and raised his head. What he saw made him realize how serious the situation was. Billy was being overwhelmed by Green Ranger and Goldar at the same time. He leapt up and charged the Green Ranger and exclaimed, "I'll handle her. Billy you have to take out Goldar, we have to finish this fast...Kimberly and Trini are in danger!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini was already starting to weaken. She was having a hard time keeping her vision straight, "Why is it getting worse and worse..." She gasped and realized she had been poisoned by Scorpina's claws earlier in their battle. She growled, "That explains a lot..." She spun the daggers and focused, "I won't let you win Scorpina! I've been wanting to crush you ever since you made a fool of me in San Francisco!" She charged forward at full speed and slashed both daggers, catching Scorpina off guard and causing her to go flying back into Kimberly.

Scorpina looked at Kimberly then said, "I think we will call it a day, eh pink princess?"

Kimberly said, "Certainly...but first..." She notched an arrow, "Something to keep you remembering me Trini..." She fired the arrow and it made her stick to the tree. She laughed deviously and exclaimed, "Awe I have a cute little Sabre Toothed Tiger pinned to a tree...I wonder if I should take her back as a pet!" She slowly moved towards Trini and trace her gloved finger along Trini's power suit. Her eyes looked right into Trini's, "Such a shame you will die soon...you'd have made a great warrior of evil, oh well." She looked at Scorpina then said, "I won't take this one...Empress Rita would never let me keep her..." She turned and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Scorpina vanished as well.

Trini coughed painfully, "Damnit...I couldn't get her back..." She reached up and tried to pull the arrow off her suit but she found her strength was fading fast. Her vision began to swim more and more, then finally she couldn't handle it anymore. She passed out against the tree...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina spun and slashed both Jason and Billy in a split second. She flipped backwards and fired a green beam at Jason sending him crashing into Zack's unconscious body. She whirled and fired a triple shot into Billy causing him to cough in agony. She laughed and said, "This is too easy...we will return sometime soon for you Power Rangers...be ready when that happens!" She vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Goldar smirked and said, "Do you still want to continue? I could crush you all in an instant now..."

Jason leapt up into the Megazord and said, "Bring it on Goldar...I've had it with you bringing your deadly ways towards us!"

Goldar looked up at the Megazord and a look Jason hadn't ever seen passed over Goldar's face, "We will crush you next time Power Rangers!" He swept his arm and vanished.

Jason leapt back down then raced after where Trini and Kimberly had been. On the way his mind raced back to the look on Goldar's face, "It was almost...like he had sympathy for us...but that can't be right..."

Billy picked up Zack and followed Jason as fast as he could as he truly hoped that he would find Kimberly there unconscious with Trini guarding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rangers soon found Trini pinned to a tree by Kimberly's arrow. Billy took the arrow off her suit and helped her down. Jason warped the group of four of them back to the command center. Alpha was waiting for them.

Alpha administered the antidote to Trini and Jason said, "Well that didn't accomplish anything at all...except to find out Kimberly is under Rita's spell as well. This is perfect, not only do we have a mystery green ranger, but now the pink ranger is against us!"

Trini slowly opened her eyes, "We have to...fight them and get her back..."

Billy said, "I managed to get a hair from her suit in the battle, so I may be able to find out what they did to her with it...hopefully, but I have to get back to my lab to do it." He pressed the communicator and was gone in flash.

Jason shook his head, "It doesn't look good and there's still Viperous to worry about as well." He looked at where Zordon used to be, "Any luck so far Alpha?"

The robot said, "Negative, but I am searching parameters and trying to repair the command center. If anything I should be able to get the command center up and running by tomorrow, then I can begin the search for Zordon."

Jason said, "We could really use his help right about now...How is Zack?"

Alpha said, "He is recovering and should regain consciousness soon. Luckily he wasn't hurt too badly...but that attack was overpowering for him."

Alpha looked over at the picture frame that Billy had set up on the control console and the picture of Kimberly in her power suit, "Kimberly...Aye yai yai..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly began to explore the moon palace. She thought, "This place is far more impressive than I would have thought while I was fighting her. It has a dark mood to it, but it has some nice things." She picked up a very beautiful dragon dagger. "This must be Marina's new weapon, it looks quite pretty, is it a music instrument as well?" She placed it to her lips and began to play.

Goldar looked in on her and relaxed to the soothing tune she was playing. It was soft and subtle, much like her combat style when she was fighting in graceful style. He had always loved her style in combat, despite her being his enemy. He felt like the luckiest fighter in the world now that he had Scorpina and Kimberly on his side.

She finished the song then looked at Goldar, "Hey Goldie, what do you need?"

Goldar grinned then said, "Empress Rita requests your presence in about four hours, can you manage that?"

She laughed softly then said, "Certainly, I will bring this flute with me, I wish to play a bit while I explore is that alright?"

Goldar said, "Just don't lose it, it's a weapon for the Green Ranger. She will need it later."

Kimberly squeeled then hugged Goldar, "Of course, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Scorpina is lucky to have you, you know that right?"

If it was possible for him to blush, he certainly would have been at that moment. The secret desire he had always wanted could come true if Kimberly remained as their warrior. He had always had a thing for her, wrong though it was as she was human. He and Scorpina weren't an item persay, but he knew that no matter what, the scorpion girl would never leave his side and he loved that about her.

Kimberly brushed her hip along his body as she walked by and said, "Want to come with me exploring handsome?"

Goldar grinned and shouldered his blade before walking alongside her as she continued exploring.

Kimberly gaped, "Why isn't Rita more relaxed? She has a fully functioning hot spring here. I mean really, and it overlooks the Earth."

Goldar looked at the hot spring, "She's never used it before, said it made her more stressed..."

Kimberly stared in shock then said, "Oh god I want to take a dip right now, but I didn't bring a swimsuit."

Goldar turned his back, "Please feel free my princess, I won't stare."

She giggled then stripped down naked and got into the hot spring and sighed in relaxed contentment, "Want to join me in here Goldar?"

Goldar said, "My princess, that isn't appropriate."

She answered, "Nonesense, I want you to have a hot spring bath, it would do you good, besides the steam here is so thick you can't see below the surface of the water anyways."

Goldar shrugged then took off his armor and got in the hot spring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy shook his head, "It's no good...I still can't get the power units aligned...the wires are all burnt to a crisp. I can get the necessary wires, but it will take some time."

Alpha held his head, "Aye yai yai...time...the one thing we DON'T have in abundance."

Billy said, "Affirmative, we can get this taken care of Billy...I may be able to bypass the main generators to bring up the backup generators to at least fix the system to begin the search, but it could prevent us from morphing."

Jason stared at the tube that had contained Zordon's face and said, "No...we need to get the main generator online so it doesn't effect our morphing capabilities. If Rita attacks, we need to be able to fight back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly got out and stretched in the hot spring's main deck. Goldar's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw her.

She turned and said, "Naughty Naughty Goldar...are you checking me out?" She had a big grin on her face.

Goldar turned away quickly and said, "I...uh n-no of course not...why would I?"

Kimberly smirked and said, "No reason to be nervous, it's not like I'll bite." She toweled off then put on a robe and smiled, "Come on Goldar, let's get you dried off and go search the Moon...I'm surprised just how warm it is up here, I'd have thought it'd be cold as night."

Goldar glanced at her in the robe and said, "That's because Rita puts a spell on the surroundings of the moon, enabling any humanoids to breathe, as well as temperature regulating spells."

Kimberly beamed, "She's such a smart empress..." She placed her hand on Goldar's cheek, "And you will always guard me, won't you my knight?"

Goldar said, "Of course my princess."

She laughed with a dark tone and said, "Now for my own little plan...I will make Billy be on Rita's side. He can't resist me forever...what do you think Goldar?"

Goldar bowed, "Your plan is impressive...but how do you plan to get him to separate from the rest of them?"

Kimberly smirked, "Simple...I know he wants to get me back to Zordon's side, so I'll merely challenge him, with a little surprise of my own...when everything goes according to plan, he will be finally broken down and crushed..." She began to laugh maniacally.

Goldar grinned, "Brilliant my princess!"

She said, "But first...let's go and check out that final room...you know the one."

Goldar gaped, "B-but that's L-Lord Zedd's throne room. No one is allowed in there except him."

Kimberly smirked, "What's the matter? I thought you said you'd always protect me Goldar?"

Goldar groaned, "Oh I know I'm going to regret this..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly kissed Goldar on the cheek as she found another kindhearted moment from Goldar. The golden fighter had brought her a wrapped gift from Earth.

She unwrapped it and said, "Awww, it's beautiful, but what is it?"

Goldar said, "It's a pendant...it's to remind you of the power you have within yourself."

She grinned and stated, "I'll never forget that..." She kissed him softly then looked around the room and saw that Goldar was on guard. She moved close to him and said, "May I take a nap near you?"

Goldar said, "I will protect you my princess...of that I promise you."

Kimberly yawned and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later she woke up in a strange bed, to find that Goldar had taken her to his room to rest. She thought, "He's such a sweetheart to me, maybe I should ask him on a date one of these days after we destroy the Power Rangers together."

Goldar was asleep near her. She overheard him mumbling in his sleep, "...cess...tect...her..." She began to grin and realized that he would always protect her as long as he could. She moved herself close to him and kissed him softly on the cheek, then drew him next to her for a cuddle until they were summoned by Lord Rita...which would be soon.

She pulled out the Dragon Flute and began to gently play the tune for both of them together. Goldar slowly opened his eyes and listened to the relaxing tune. She rested her head on his shoulder again and continued playing happily.

After about twenty minutes of playing, Scorpina came up, "If I'm not interrupting your little love fest...the Empress wants to see Kimberly immediately."

Kimberly looked at Scorpina then hugged her, "Sure thing..." She kissed Scorpina on the cheek."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly knelt before Rita, "My Empress...what do you wish of me?"

Rita smiled and moved her closer, "You will stay by Goldar's side. He's going to guard you alongside Scorpina...don't go near the power rangers until I create your own sword of darkness. Once I have that, you will be forever mine!"

Kimberly smirked then said, "Pterodactyl!" She transformed into the pink ranger, "The Pink and Green Rangers are yours to command our Empress!"

Marina walked up, "Still I find it suspicious that Trini knew precisely where to go and precisely the method to try and bring Kimberly out of it. I suggest we hurry with that sword!"

Baboo said, "Wouldn't a dark bow be a better idea my queen?"

Rita stared at her henchmen who had started to cower before he continued, "I'm j-just saying that Pink Ranger has always used a bow...wouldn't it be hard for her to master a sword now?"

Rita was about to chastize him for talking back to her, but then she paused, "You know, you do have a point Baboo...make it a darkness bow for her." Baboo grinned then left the room to finish working on the darkness bow for Pink Ranger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy came back to the command center and said, "Well I have some bad news...unless we combine all four of our power coins on Kimberly at the same time, she's stuck under Rita's spell. The only other way is if she is given a symbol of her dark side...in which case destroying that would break the spell."

Alpha exclaimed, "There is a problem with that...if she has a dark weapon of some form, if she has it without it being destroyed for too long of a period, the spell will become irreversible. Should that come to pass...we would lose Kimberly forever."

Jason glanced at Alpha then Billy and said, "Wait a second...didn't the Green Ranger have a Darkness Sword? If we destroy that, maybe we can free her from the control of Rita!"

Zack opened his eyes and exclaimed, "It's worth a try..." The alert went off again, "Oh come on really? Goldar again? This is getting a bit rediculous! It's like they are waiting for a big battle as they keep pulling back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita smirked, "I've sent Goldar down...this time there will be no slipups...is the Darkness Bow ready?"

Baboo nodded, "Yes it is Rita...all you need do is give it to her..." A beautiful bow that glowed with a black aura was handed to Rita.

Rita held the weapon and went to Kimberly, "The moment you take this bow, you will be mine forever Kimberly..." She held out the bow.

Kimberly moved close to her and took the bow from Rita, her eyes glowed pink, "Yes my empress..." She spun the bow and said, "The power rangers are dead! All four of them!"

Rita smiled and said, "It's time to finish them off for good..." She turned and tossed her staff, "Make my Goldar grow!" She then began casting the spell to create the solar eclipse, "No more fooling around, With the solar eclipse and my teamup, the Megazord is history...once that is done, all that is left is to destroy the power rangers for good! For good measure I'm going to summon the Dragonzord as well."

She shot a beam with her staff that had appeared in her hand after making Goldar Grow. Deep in the ocean, the ground began to shake and a zord slowly started to rise from the ocean. Following this, she turned to her green ranger and a flute appeared in Marina's hand. "You control the Dragonzord with that, I will also make certain you are in the frey. Prepare for battle!"

Marina bowed and looked into Rita's eyes, "I live to serve my Empress!" She vanished with Kimberly in puffs of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason said, "We have to stop Goldar before he destroys this world! Let's do it guys!" They warped back to the battlefield in the Megazord as Alpha had already sent it ahead of them. Jason looked up, "Oh you cannot be serious...a solar eclipse now?" He led the Megazord into battle against Goldar.

Goldar was prepared, but he wasn't attacking yet. He was laughing at them, "Finally the day of reckoning has come..." Scorpina appeared next to him laughing as well.

She smirked and said, "What's the matter power rangers? Feeling a little overwhelmed are we?" She shot her scorpion stinger, but Jason made the megazord slide to the right to dodge it.

Jason cringed seeing the two of them while the Megazord's solar cells were draining, "We have to hold on until the Eclipse has passed...only then can we finally put an end to this!" He began blocking with the Mastodon shield and called forth the power sword. They needed all the power they could get.

Trini froze as she heard a flute playing, "Wait...what the...hell?" She looked over at a nearby guilding and saw the green ranger standing there playing a flute, "I've got a bad feeling about this you guys..." She looked behind them, "Son of a bitch! There's another zord heading our way!"

The zord in question fired missiles at the Megazord, Scorpina fired a beam, as did Goldar. Jason made the Megazord leap into the air to dodge the attacks and did a powerful overhead slash as they were landing causing the two to go rolling away. He spun the Megazord to face the Dragonzord. Jason shook his head, "This is not going well, it's three against one...and the lack of sunlight is draining the power cell fast..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita smirked, "Time to end this...Magic wand...make my Pink Ranger grow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason froze suddenly, "Oh god...now Kimberly is huge...we really don't have enough power to finish this fight..." He had the Megazord dodge but Kimberly drew her bow and fired three darkness arrows.

She shouted, "To the fall of the power rangers!" She dashed forward and cut the Megazord three times and kicked it towards Goldar who sent a powerful shockwave towards the Megazord.

Jason grunted, "Give me all the power she's got..."

Marina played a tune on the flute causing the Dragonzord to attack with its tail. Megazord moved swiftly to the right.

Jason watched the battle with apprehension, "All four of them are circling us...man if only we had some backup right about now..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita said, "I will finish them off forever now. They thought it was bad before..." She looked at Finster, "Is it ready?"

Finster bowed and shook his head for a split second, "Yes my queen, but I should warn you that it isn't the best monster I've ever made."

Rita grinned and moved close to look at the clay model, "It's fine, with the four already fighting it, Megazord is weakened, so if you send this down and it grows, Megazord will be history!"

Finster started the monster-o-matic and out came a monster. Finster made the monster go to earth.

Rita tossed her staff making the monster grow near Megazord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason froze, "It cannot be. What is that thing?" The monster looked like the Knasty Knight but its armor was golden. He said, "This is definately not good...the Megazord is almost out of energy as it is...now we have a huge problem by fighting five enemies.

The Knight dashed in and slashed Megazord. Goldar sent a shock-wave at them while they were still stunned by the Knight's attack. Before they could recover, Pink Ranger sent a glowing black arrow sending the Megazord crashing to the ground.

Jason said, "Come on Megazord...hold it together..." He tried hard to get the Megazord to get to its feet, but found that they couldn't move.

Scorpina flung her stinger and stuck it into the armor of the Megazord. She saw Goldar use his shock-wave, and saw Pink Ranger do the same with her arrow.

The Knight flung its shield just as the other giant enemies used their attacks at the same time.

The four rangers were thrown from the Megazord. They saw a strange light hit under where the Megazord was, and then it happened...the Zord fell into the lava.

Jason shouted, "No! It can't be!"

Trini started to cry, "Can anything else go wrong?"

Billy stated, "Wait a second...I remember something Zordon once said...if the zords were engulfed by fire, they return to the hiding places..."

Zack gasped and stared at the crater, "Then the Zords could be alright?"

Billy said, "Affirmative...they just need about a day to recharge..."

Jason said, "Let's get back to the command center..." He looked up at Green Ranger who was still on top of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arriving at the command center, they found that Alpha had been working extensively on it. Billy watched the little automaton work and said, "Hey Alpha have you found anything out?"

Jason slammed his fist onto the computer console, "We can't give up Rangers, we have to break the spells over both of them now...Kimberly and Green Ranger. I won't let them remain under Rita's power. How goes the search for Zordon?"

Alpha said, "I have made great progress, I have found the sector he is in, all that is necessary now is to find his signature and lock onto it and reinitialize it...we will have him back in a few hours."

Zack sighed in relief, "Now all we have to do is get Kimberly and Green Ranger back to our side!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita said, "Time to end this battle, right now...now that the Zords are out of comission for about a day, we need to eliminate the rangers so they can't survive long enough to resummon them..." She looked over her forces...Kimberly, Marina, Goldar and Scorpina were all waiting for her to give them orders. She looked them over and said, "Green Ranger, go to Earth and wipe out the power rangers, starting with Jason!"

Marina took her hand and kissed the back of it, "At once my Empress!" She vanished in a puff of green flames.

Rita turned to face her three remaining warriors, "Goldar, I want you and Scorpina to go down to keep the other rangers busy while Green Ranger takes out Jason!"

Goldar bowed, "At once my Mistress!" He vanished in golden smoke as did Scorpina

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alert went off, "Rangers...Green Ranger has reappeared in the heart of downtown angel grove."

Jason said, "Then you know what we need to do, it's morphing..."

Alpha quickly interrupted, "Hang on Rangers...another problem...Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the Warehouse District and the mall as well. They each have a large group of putties.

Billy said, "Well that's definately an impediment to saving the Green Ranger. I believe our most prudent course of action is to diversify our attack efforts."

Zack blinked and looked at Billy like he had spoken alien, "In english?"

Trini laughed softly, "What he means is we need to divide and conquer...split up into three teams."

Billy growled, "Goldar is mine! He took Kimberly from us and I'm going to take him down personally...Triceratops!" He morphed and vanished from the command center.

Zack and Trini nodded. Trini spoke for them, "We will take on Scorpina...she had double the number of putties after all...rescue the Green Ranger Jason!" Trini called, "Sabre Toothed Tiger!" She vanished as well, as did Zack who had also morphed.

This left Jason alone, "Alpha...get Zordon back, I'll handle Green Ranger..."

Alpha said, "Remember Jason...if you destroy the Sword of Darkness, Green Ranger will be freed from Rita's control."

Jason nodded, "It's morphing time...Tyrannosaurus!" He flashed red then left the command center as well.

Alpha looked up at the tube and said, "I will have you back soon Zordon...that's a promise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason landed next to the Green Ranger and said, "Green Ranger...this is our final battle. I'm going to break that spell no matter what I have to do Green Ranger!" He flipped over her and slashed three times with his power sword, but she didn't seem fazed.

The cocky attitude on her was obvious by her motions and the way she walked. "Come now Jason, you really don't think you can beat me do you?"

Jason glared and slashed again to find himself flying back. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as he fired his gun causing it to shoot back at him. "Shit she's got a barrier! I have to snap her out of this or we will never win!" He flipped over her and brought his sword down fast but was thrown back into a group of putties. He spun slashed, cutting the putties in half. He spun just in time to see a powerful attack coming his way...

Marina smirked and said, "Green Ultimate Cannon fire!" She had crossed the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness sending an X shaped beam through Jason. She watched as the red ranger fell to his knee. She shrieked with delight, "Done already? It's been fun but it ends now!"

Jason got to his feet, "For once we agree on something Green Ranger...this does end now...but not the way you think..." He held up his hands, "Notice I don't have my sword?"

Marina's smirk vanished from her face, "What are you..." She spun and noticed the sword flying at her at full speed, "When did you pull..." It knocked her back and the two blades flew from her hands.

Jason fired his laser gun destroying the sword of darkness. The green ranger reverted back to human form. He looked up, "Just one more to go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Billy and Goldar...

Billy had landed earlier than the rest of the rangers and had instantly began cleaving Putties in two. He shouted, "Goldar, I'm going to destroy you, I swear it!"

Goldar laughed, "You could never beat me Blue Ranger...that is a promise..."

Billy spun his power lance then slammed it into the ground creating an ice bombardment, "I'm going to change that Goldar...today, here and NOW!" He dashed forward and spun his power lance cutting through two putties at the same time. He was possessed with a determination to kill Goldar as quickly as possible to go back up Jason against the Green Ranger...not that Jason needed it as he would be freeing the Green Ranger shortly from Rita's control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack and Trini had landed near the mall and were already battling Putties. They had taken down some when Scorpina leapt down.

She smirked, "Here I come yellow ranger...I've wanted to drag you to our side ever since I laid eyes on you!"

Trini growled, "Don't you even think about it, you psychotic, power hungry bitch!"

Zack nearly dropped his ax in shock when Trini talked like that, she rarely ever said that word, but she was saying it now. He said, "I'll handle the putties, you take out Scorpina alright Trini?"

Trini grinned and looked Scorpina over, "You want me to face off against that evil bitch all alone Zack? What kinda man are you?"

Zack said, "A practical one...let's do this!" The two separated as Trini clashed her daggers against Scorpina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About five minutes into the battle, Rita's voice was heard by Billy, Trini and Zack.

Rita shouted, "Retreat Goldar, Retreat Scorpina now! The Green Ranger has fallen out of my control...return to the moon for now, we call this a setback, we still have the Pink Ranger though...now come back immediately.

Scorpina and Goldar both warped back to the Moon leaving the three rangers fighting just putties.

Trini finished off the last of her putties and warped over to Jason's location with Zack.

Billy warped over to Jason's location as well.

Billy, Zack and Trini raced up to Jason and the girl. They raced over to the fallen green ranger. Trini knelt by her side, "Who...is this girl?"

Billy took a look at her and said, "New girl in Angel Grove, they say she's a veteran martial artist and a master strategist. She was the chess champion in her last school, she faced me last year in a chess game. We came to a stalemate. Her name is Marina Stormfield."

Jason said, "Alright guys let's morph." He changed back, as did Billy, Trini and Zack. He knelt by her side and helped her up.

She held her hand to her head, "God...my head is spinning, what happened?" She looked at the four beside her and said, "It's coming back, I attacked you four didn't I...but why?"

Jason said, "That wasn't your fault...it was Rita controlling your mind. Believe it or not, we could really use your help. You're an exceptionally powerful ranger."

She shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks...I mean really I nearly killed you all. To make matters worse I helped get one of your friends captured. I doubt I can be a very good teamate to you."

Jason took her hand and said, "I want you on this team...and we will save Kimberly. We managed to shake Rita's spell on you, we will do the same to Kimberly, no matter what it takes. Are you with us?"

Marina looked at the young man before him...he was absolutely serious and she could tell that. She also couldn't help noticing he was kind of cute. She nodded then said, "I'm in...let's do this!" Her eyes went wide as she was suddenly being transported along with the other four rangers back to the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alpha said, "You came back just in time rangers...I have locked onto Zordon's energy field...if I search through all parameters I will bring him back in mere moments.

Jason watched the tube above them until suddenly Zordon reappeared in it. He said, "Zordon thank god we got you back, now all we need to do is get Kimberly back!"

Zordon looked at the five rangers before him, "Well done all of you. This was the greatest challenge you have ever faced and you have fared admirably. As Jason has said, we will get Kimberly back, for it is as Billy believes, if we destroy her darkness bow, she will break free of Rita's control."

Marina felt she couldn't look Zordon in the eyes, she was so ashamed of her actions and what she had done. "I...I-I'm sorry Zordon."

He said, "Even cleverer people than you have been hoodwinked by Rita and the forces of evil. Now that you are here, there are three rules you must know about. One you must never use your power for personal gain. Two you must never escalate a battle unless Rita or another force of evil forces you to. Three you must keep your identy a secret. No one must know you're a power ranger."

Marina said, "You don't have to worry about that, I already intended to do that. Now what are we going to do about Kimberly. We can't just leave her in Rita's control. I've been there and she is going to feel worse the longer she's under control like that."

Jason said, "I think we're going to have to meet her in combat again soon...and when we do I'll break that spell. Until then I think we should head back to the school. After all we've been gone nearly an entire day. Luckily it was a sunday. The only thing that happened at school today was clubs and martial arts training."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita growled, "I can't believe they actually got my green ranger right from under my nose..." She turned and faced Kimberly who was sitting next to her, "Well at least I still have my pink ranger. There are plenty of chances to re-enslave the green ranger, but for now I will be more than happy with my Pink Ranger. Would you like to learn how to create monsters my pet?"

Kimberly bowed then kissed Rita's hand, "Yes my queen!"

Rita led her down to Finster to be taught how to make monsters, "Now I want you to make the strongest monster you can...the other five monsters are nearing completion. I will send you down to Earth tomorrow with a squadron of the invincible putties...made from Super Putty Clay."

Kimberly began working on a new monster. She smiled as she gave it the characteristics of the Megazord. She grinned, "With this monster, the Megazord is finished!" She activated the monster and smiled as it was her height but looked like the Megazord. Kimberly said, "Finster, I'm going to take a nap until tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of Chapter 2: Evil Remedies, tell me what you think? Make sure you read and review! Chapter 3 is also coming up this morning, it's nearly complete.


	3. Gambit Unsuccessful

Power Rangers: Eternal Tales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: Gambit...Unsuccessful

Jason entered school with Marina, Trini, Zack and Billy. He went to teach his Karate class at which Billy was a member and Marina was watching with great interest. Jason then had a brilliant idea, "Class, you're going to see a rare treat...this is what you will be able to do as you get to your black belt." He walked up to Marina and said, "Would you spar with me Marina?"

She flicked her red hair back and said, "I thought you'd never ask." She faced Jason and both of them bowed. She went into a fighting stance then rushed towards him and did a three punch combo and performed a spinning back kick.

Jason had dodged the three punch combo but had gotten put back from the spinning back kick. He flipped onto his feet and did a sweep kick then a roundhouse kick sending Marina backwards with the roundhouse.

Marina grinned, "Not bad...but let's see how you deal with this..." She leapt up and began performing punching combinations.

The sparring match continued in this way for a while, Jason and Marina were both blocking punches and kicks and after about twenty minutes, both of them bowed to each other then clasped hands.

Jason grinned, "You're good...no wonder you nearly kicked all our asses earlier."

She shook her head, "Still I'm worried about Kimberly...I mean what are we going to do?"

Trini said, "I don't know...but I do know that we will find a way around this...I mean we saved you. Now all we need is the right moment to save her."

Billy walked up and laid three items on the table and said sadly, "Jason...these were gifts that Kimberly bought the three of you before she...well you know." He placed the picture frame on the table as well, with her power suit picture safely hidden at Billy's house.

Marina looked at the picture and said, "Billy are you and Kimberly dating?"

Billy started coughing nervously and Jason grinned, "I think he wishes they were..." He started chuckling at Billy's flushed face.

Trini noticed Billy's embarassment and said, "Guys take it easy..."

Billy shook his head clearing his embarassment, "Kimberly is a beautiful friend of ours...she could date nearly any guy in this school. My primary concern is to get her back at this point." He looked at the gifts as Trini, Zack and Jason picked up their gifts.

Trini unwrapped hers and froze, "W-wow...it's a rare doll modelled from pre-historic times...Saber Toothed Tiger." She hugged the doll and said, "I love it...I can't wait to show it to her when she returns."

Jason looked at his gift and was actually really surprised, "A bokkan...I haven't seen one this well made in ten years..." He ran his hand along the edge of the bokkan, "It truly is a work of beauty." He slashed and noticed it was perfectly balanced too, "How did she find one of these?" He thought.

Zack opened his, "Hey it's new workout shoes. Mine were wearing out...how did she know?"

Billy shook his head, "We have to get her back...and I mean soon!"

Jason said, "Don't worry...we will. That's a promise Billy. I know you feel responsible, but don't. None of us could have anticipated that."

Marina gave Billy a hug and held him close for a bit, "I know how it feels to have been snatched from Earth and used as an instrument of evil. I shudder to think what would have happened had Jason not helped me when he did. But tell me something Billy...how do you feel about her?"

Billy flushed slightly then said, "D-don't be rediculous Marina...Kimberly and I are just friends, and I doubt we will ever be anything more than that."

Zack grinned staring at Billy's blushing face and asked, "Why's that man?"

Billy shook his head, "Kimberly is smart, athletic, pretty, and kindhearted. Any guy worth any intelligence would want to be with someone like her. In contrast, I lack the conditions and qualifications to be someone worthy of her. True in terms of intellect, there are few in the school who are superior, but beyond that, I don't have much. I didn't even prevent her from being taken..." He looked away from the other rangers then said, "I have an experiment to complete...it may come in handy when I do eventually fight her. Because like it or not Jason, you rescued Marina, but I was responsible for her being taken, so I have to rescue her."

Marina kissed him on the cheek then said, "Don't worry, I happen to know that people can be saved from Rita's control, and I will help in any way I can."

Billy looked at his new concerned friend and smiled, "Thanks Marina. It means a lot to me that my friends are backing me up here..." He walked off to begin his work on a new type of chemical mixture...he knew precisely that in the battle against the Pink Ranger, he'd have to be prepared for use all tactics at his disposal. The girl may be the most flexible and versatile of the rangers, but she had one weakness...she was also, although smart, not as clever as Billy or Trini. He would have to use his intellect to his advantage, for that was his trump card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason said, "I feel for Billy...I mean I miss her as well. She was always there to cheer us up when we were down and look at what's happened to her?"

Two sets of footsteps walked up towards them. A heavy set guy and a thin as a rail guy were walking up to them. The heavy set guy said, "Hey Jason, I have a bone to pick with you."

The thin guy said, "Yeah a bone to pick with you."

Jason turned to face them, "What do you want Bulk and Skull?"

Bulk stated, "Where is Kimberly? You know the gymnist you guys always hang out with. For that matter where is the science nerd Billy, he's missing too?"

Skull said, "Yeah they are both missing."

Bulk whacked Skull upside the head, "Quit repeating everything I say Skull." He turned to face Jason, "Well?"

Jason sighed, "Kimberly is on a trip to Spain and Billy is in his lab at the moment. Why are you two so concerned anyways?"

Skull said, "To be frank, I know that isn't true. I was worried when she stopped showing up about a week ago in school as she never misses school." He held out a list, "Not a single plane to Spain has left the airport for two weeks."

Trini said, "Not bad, except the plane to Spain goes to England first and there was one a week ago. She got on that and I saw her get on."

Bulk shrugged then said, "Well time for lunch." He turned and bumped into Ernie the juice bartender who was carrying Banana Creme pies. One flew and landed on Skull's head, the other planted straight into Bulk's face, covering him with white.

Ernie gasped, "Sorry guys, you two have to watch where you're going!"

Marina, Trini, Jason and Zack were chuckling in the background before Marina walked up, "Here you two." She handed out a towel for them to clean themselves off with. "As hilarious as it is, I don't like to see other people embarassed."

Bulk took the towel and cleaned himself off then tossed it to Skull.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita grinned, "You know, those two would make excellent servants...if something goes wrong with my monsters, I could always capture those two."

Goldar saluted, "An excellent idea my queen. When do we send the five monsters to Earth to destroy the Power Rangers?"

Baboo stated, "Shouldn't you get Green Ranger out of the way? We could always send Pink Ranger to destroy them."

Scorpina glared at Baboo, "No I want to be the one to go, I have a beef with that annoying Yellow Ranger!"

Rita shouted, "Shut up all of you! I will make the decisions around here. I will need time to come up with a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy worked on the chemical makeup and poured it into a grenade. "Perfect, if I make five more like this, Kimberly won't know what hit her!" He kept pouring into grenades until he had a set of six of them. He warped them to the command center before heading outside...only to bump into Bulk and Skull. He groaned, "What do you two want?"

Bulk stared at Billy, "I know you know where Kimberly is. Skull has been out of his mind with worry here, and frankly so am I. Where is she lunkhead!" He glared angrily.

Billy froze then said, "I'm sure she will tell you all about it when she gets back." He didn't know what Jason and the others cover story was so he had to keep his mouth shut about any details. He knew for a fact Jason or one of the others would have said she was on a trip, so he had to follow that logic.

Skull poked his finger onto Billy's chest, "If anything has happened to her, I'll pound you until not even your scientific genius can save you. You know how I feel about her Billy."

Billy glared and said, "You know damn well she has no interest in you Skull." He took a deep breath then said, "But I promise I'll let you know if I meet someone who might like you Skull."

Skull glowered and said, "And like you have a chance Billy? Anyone, even Bulk and I can see the way you look at her."

He flushed and said, "So what? It's not like I do anything untoward. Unlike you obtrusive neanderthals, I actually control my base desires."

Bulk clenched his hand into a fist, "What was that four eyes?"

Billy glowered at Bulk then said, "You heard me! I'm tired of you two picking on me over and over again. Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and I have always tried to be nice to you two, despite you two being jerks to us sometimes."

Skull placed his hand on Bulk's shoulder, "Come on, let's go check some more facts. Billy...if she comes back at least tell her I was worried." He turned and walked off with Bulk.

Billy sighed in relief, "Time to get to the command center." He darted down the street and around a corner before warping to the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He said, "Zordon, do you think these mixtures will allow me to gain a strategic advantage over Kimberly?"

Zordon had Alpha take a look before he said, "They should...but if it is used too close together, the effects could become permanent so be careful Billy. Now you should get back to your school before your next class begins, otherwise your teachers will worry about you."

Billy nodded and transported next to Jason and the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita smiled, "I suppose it is time...let's test to see how the rangers handle my new dangerous situation for them, first send down fifty putties, I want them to really be put in their place. To give extra precaution, I will send Scorpina down them. All I can say at this point is that the rangers had better be on top form. First send down the Putties, to soften them up...and three of them are being given a mission most important...they have to gather up that Trophy from where Jason will be earning it. That way I can turn it into a monster to back up the others."

She turned to see Scorpina ready, "Now go...and don't come back without that trophy."

Scorpina knelt and kissed her hand, "At once my queen...I will steal it if it pleases you, oh great and powerful Rita!"

Rita said, "Now go...destroy Angel Grove and bring me the trophy!"

Scorpina and the fifty putties went down to earth and began to cause havoc, especially with them arriving within twenty feet of the Rangers themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason froze looking around him knowing there were a ton of students around the area so he couldn't reveal who he was, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Scorpina said, "Oh I'm just here to conquer the Earth!"

Jason glared and shouted, "I think not, I may not be a power ranger, but I still know how to fight!" He did a spinning back-kick sending her flying out the doors and with the team, he rushed outside to where they were alone, "It's morphing time!"

Marina held her morpher and shouted, "Dragonzord!" He flashed green and spun the Dragon Dagger in his hand, "Haha...you're finally going down Scorpina!"

Zack glowered, "Mastodon!" He flashed black and appeared before them, "You'll pay for all your crimes Scorpina!"

Billy spun his morpher and called out, "Triceratops!" He flashed blue and pointed his power lance at Scorpina and shouted, "Return Kimberly...I swear to god if you've hurt her...or Goldar has taken advantage of her, I swear to god I'll tear you and Goldar limb from limb!"

Trini did a backflip over a putty and called out, "Sabre Toothed Tiger!" She landed on the other side of Scorpina and sent her skidding towards Jason

Jason held his power morpher to the sky, "Tyrannosaurus!" He flashed red and slashed Scorpina with barely a word, "Die...Scorpina..." He said it almost inaudibly. But the slashes were good, it was almost like he was determined to but the Scorpion girl in half.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly watched the battle rage below then vanished and appeared behind Scorpina and began to fire darkness arrows.

When Goldar saw this, he warped down to attack as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now the rangers had a real fight on their hands, Kimberly, Goldar and Scorpina...and only one team could be standing.

Billy said, "I'll take on Goldar again, who wants Scorpio..."

Scorpina glared, "That's Scorpina you dimwited jackass!" She huffed in annoyance.

Billy shrugged, "Sorry, anyways who is taking her?"

Zack pointed at himself then Trini, "We will handle her, and Trini will back up you when she can, this leaves Jason and Marina to fight Kimberly."

The team broke and Jason rushed towards Kimberly at full speed, but as he was about to slash her in the chest, Goldar dove in front and sent Jason separating from Kimberly, "You will not touch my princess Jason!" He was swishing his golden blade and glaring at the red ranger.

Jason said, "I think you won't stand in my way...Billy, Marina, let's go!" The two nodded and Marina started to fight Kimberly, while Billy fought Goldar. Jason looked down to find that Trini was engaged with Scorpina and Zack was facing off against the Putties. "I wouldn't want Zack's job right about now..."

He looked back towards Goldar and Kimberly and joined Zack fighting Kimberly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack had been rolling and dodging putty blasts all throughout the battle, but it was his job to keep the putties off the other rangers. He knew he had to do it, so he pulled out the laser gun and his own Power ax. "Alright let's do it...wityah!" He spun kicked three putties and backflipped onto a puttie's shoulder. He pointed the laser downards and slashed it in two with his Power Ax...he was startled, however, to notice that his Ax had a countdown. What would happen when the fifty putties reduced to zero? Only Zack would find out soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini meanwhile was slashing back and forth alongside Scorpina. Trini found herself getting attacked and she said, "Give it up Yellow Ranger...you will never beat me...take this..." She stun yellow ranger with her poisonous nails. Jason luckily already had the counter medicine necessary with him and administered it.

He warped back up to fight Kimberly.

Trini spun and dodged Scorpina's stinging claws but this time she had an advantage, "Sabre Toothed Tiger, Lightening Power up!" She raised her daggers towards the sky and they attached to her fists, becoming hard as diamond and just as sharp. "Go Trini...use these new styles of weapons to great efficiency..."

Trini grinned and does a backslash with them, creating a powerful gust of wind. She laughed, "Well now, what have we here?" She grinned then darted in and began attacking with Lightening and Wind, causing Scorpina to freeze up. Trini quickly began slashing with blinding speed, creating lightening strikes over and over again.

Scorpina started to dodge the lightening strikes, but was having a tough time with the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason watched Billy and Marina fighting their opponents. He was finding himself fighting Kimberly more than Goldar, but that was not surprising as her speed, power and defences were all heightned a lot by Rita's magic.

Jason slashed at her, causing her to duck and shoot an arrow into his power suit, "That's it...fall asleep..." He started to sway on the spot until Marina yanked the arrow off him and tossed it to the side. Jason shook his head, "What the..."

Marina stated, "Dreamweaver arrows...had they succeeded, you'd have gone unconscious for a few hours...more than enough to steal your powers..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy, meanwhile, was having a really tough time with Goldar. It had seemed Goldar had boosted himself in power since they couldn't get near him. Billy meanwhile knew he just had to hold off Goldar.

His eyes flickered down to the combat below. The battlefield all around them was getting destroyed, part by part, soon it'd all be shrapnel. He was determined now, "Goldar! You're mine! Kimberly is ours, return her immediately or suffer my wrath!"

Goldar wagged his ass in front of him, "I'm so scared!" He clashed blades with Goldar preparing to defeat him, once and for all, when Billy was shot in the back by a rapid fire shot from Kimberly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly had noticed the Blue Ranger gaining a strategic advantage over Goldar so she rapid fired an arrow then returned to blocking Jason and Marina's vicious attack pattern. She was already in trouble, when suddenly her Darkness Bow was knocked from her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason quickly pulled out his laser gun and fired it, but Goldar swiftly dove in front and grabbed the bow, tossing it back to Kimberly. "Remember what our queen decreed, the Darkness Bow must be guarded at all times." She said, "Of course how silly of me to forget." She pointed her hand and a monster appeared in front of her, "Good monster, good girl...now prepare to destroy...the power rangers!" The monster turned to face them.

Kimberly smiled, making the monster grow then warped back to the moon. Goldar and Scorpina soon followed them.

Jason said, "I will handle the putties down here, you four call forth the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode to take out that monster!" He leapt out down to face the remaining 30 putties on his own. His sword took on the counter itself and he wondered what'd happen once it reached zero.

Zack raised his hand to the sky, "I call upon the Mastodon!"

Trini and Billy followed suits, calling their zords with fierce Tenacity.

When all three Zords were holding off the Snakemist monster, Marina called forth the Dragonzrod by playing on her flute. She did a forward flip and jump onto the Dragonzord's controls as the Zord arried at quick speed. Marina thought then began playing a tune on the Flute...it was forcing the zords to merge together. She leapt up into Dragonzord in fighting zone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragonzord in Fighting mode attacked with the Dragon Lance, but found itself being repelled by the monster's tough skin. Marina watched the monster do it's attacks then realized she'd need the Tyrannosaurus to slow it down enough for the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode to find a way around the defences of the creature.

Jason nodded and called down the Tyrannosaurus and finished off the last few putties, before leaping into the Tyrannosaurus and began attacking the monster alongside the Dragonzord in Fighting mode. He noticed that the Snakemist was suddenly moving faster than it had before. It must have had something to do with when the counter reached zero.

He said, "Tyrannosaurus Blaster!" He made the zord attack with its killing move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dragonzord in Fighting mode was waiting for the right moment to attack, it knew that only perfect timing would take out the Snakemist. Marina made the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode dodge to their right as the Tyrannosaurus began attacking and distracting it.

Snakemist drew a viper blade and slashed through the Tyrannosaurus three times then did three more slashes in rapid succession.

It fell backwards and Jason slowly got it to its feet. He charged then sent the killing move again, to which the Snakemist dodged to the right.

Marina said, "Now...Dragon Lance!" She caused the zord to dash forward killing it by piercing it's chest. She saw in satisfaction as the monster fell to the ground and exploded.

Marina looked up, "You'll have to do better than that to defeat the Power Rangers, you hear me Kimberly?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly slammed her fist onto the railing, "No, I was this close...damn...well I suppose, I will just tie in their recovery with Rita's new plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason sighed in relief in Angel Grove High, the five had returned to classes, clearly planning to not have to deal with any more Rita related plots for the day.

Billy looked at his communicator and shook his head, "That was almost too easy...something isn't right Jason."

Trini said, "I know precisely what you mean, it feels like we were let off easy...that can't be all the danger we have to face today. It was a standard day in the park."

Marina shook her head, then exclaimed, "Knowing Rita, she probably has something planned."

Zack looked at the art room, "Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me? We crushed them, plain and simple! What more could they do to us today?"

Billy glanced at his friend then stated, "To be blunt, they still have Kimberly, so long as they have her, they could pull out any trump card out of their rectums."

Jason said, "All I can add is, keep your guard up Rangers. At any moment we could get into another battle soon enough."

Trini looked into Jason's eyes, "Don't worry, we will get Kimberly back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita laughed, "Do they really think we're done yet? Just because they got my green ranger, doesn't mean I will just lay down and surrender...oh Goldar?"

The golden warrior strode up, "Yes my queen?"

She looked at her warrior, "Take Scorpina and Kimberly down with Squatt and Baboo...I will start preparing a spell that will syphon the power of the morphing grid to tamper with their ability to morph. Focus on Jason first and eliminate him, then move down the chain to Billy, Zack and Trini. Leave Marina alive as I want to regain control over her."

Scorpina saluted, "Yes my empress, it shall be done!" She vanished with the team including Kimberly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon saw an alert going off, "Alpha what is going on?"

Alpha began racing back and forth, "Aye yai yai yai yai yai YAI! Rita has sent down Goldar, Scorpina, Kimberly, Squatt and Baboo with a legion of putties."

Zordon said, "This is serious Alpha, I believe this may be a full scale attack, you can bet Rita will be sending down monsters as well...this won't be good, transport the rangers including Marina here as soon as possible."

Alpha nodded, "Ignitiating the Transportation system now Zordon."

A few seconds later, the team of five appeared. Jason looked up at Zordon, "What's the situation Zordon? I get the feeling you taking us from Angel Grove without warning was serious."

Alpha stated, "I made certain you five were alone before we initiated transport...as Zordon would say, behold the viewing globe."

Zordon smiled for a second then watched the rangers turn towards the viewing globe.

Zack paled, "Oh man...that's not good, Kimberly is giant and the others of that team are terrorizing the citizens."

Zordon thought then said, "This is not good...I have just felt a disturbance in the morphing grid, Rita has sent down Viperous to Earth as well. This is the beginnings..."

Billy said, "Of an invasion..." The power suddenly began weakening, "What is the situation with the energy transfer?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita shouted from the nearby mountain, "You will surrender Marina to me Zordon...or I will destroy all of Angel Grove. I only need to rule this world, I don't need human beings on it..." She fired another laser from her staff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason said, "Billy...any suggestions? While we're still in one piece?"

Billy said, "With the power cycle as it is, transformation is impossible. We have to handle Rita first. If we cannot morph, Goldar and the rest of her minions will destroy the world."

Trini said, "I'll handle that witch."

Billy shook his head at his asian friend, "No...I will handle her personally. I have a huge score to settle for taking Kimberly from me...I mean us."

Zordon looked over his rangers, "Without being able to morph, you five will be extremely vulnerable, so I will be sending the Zords ahead of you, along with your power weapons. You will find them in your hands when you arrive. Use the tools and skills you have learned to help defend yourselves until Billy has stopped the power transfer."

Zack grinned then said, "We will hold off the putties while you do so...contact us when we can morph!" The four other rangers warped to the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy warped outside with his power staff, "Rita! Give her back...give her back right this instant!"

Rita laughed, "Oh little blue ranger...did you really think I'd come alone? Putty Patrol attack!"

Billy froze as ten putties appeared and began to advance quickly. "These are no ordinary putties either..." he thought as he cut through one with his power staff and dodged attacks left right and center.

Rita smirked, "Behold the terror...of Lokar!" She raised her staff to the sky and Lokar appeared above where the other rangers were fighting in human form. She laughed and said, "This is the end for you power rangers! It's time for you to all die by the hands of Rita Repulsa!" She set her staff in the ground and it began firing over and over again at the command center.

She vanished and went back to the moon to set up the monsters to go onto Earth to destroy everything in sight. She said, "Finster...make me the other four monsters, I am personally going to get the data crystals to make them stronger than the power rangers. The five monsters will fight as a team, Viperous will be able to last until they are done but hurry with the preparations."

Finster looked at his queen, "My queen allow me to accompany you, I know precisely where the data crystals are, and your powers are at half due to the staff being left behind at the mountains to keep the power rangers from morphing."

Rita smiled then walked by him, "Very well, let's be off. The other four monsters are waiting right?"

Finster nodded, "All I have to do is add a weapon for each of them...I assume you'll let the power rangers morph to fight them?"

Rita smirked and laughed before saying, "Yes. I want them to realize just how powerless they really are...only problem is Marina the green Ranger. Her data crystal isn't there. Luckily I created one personally earlier when she was here."

Finster said, "My queen shall be victorious at last..." The two vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon said, "Alpha, Billy has his hands full with the putties...Rita has left the area for now, transport over there and take the staff from the ground. Be safe Alpha Five!"

Alpha shook his head, "Aye yai yai...I'll need some new batteries after this one." He vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason and the others meanwhile were having a tough time. He had cut Goldar with his power sword, but the enemies just kept coming. "I can't put full power into the sword without transforming...what are we going to do?"

Marina said, "Stand fast...don't give a quarter...I will call on the Dragonzord. Maybe I can do an upgrade with the Dragonzord and the other zords."

Jason looked at her, "Will that even work?"

Trini said, "It's worth a try, the Dragonzord is similar in design to the Tyrannosaurus, maybe we can use the Sabre Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and the Mastodon to merge together with it?"

Jason looked at his friends then said, "Trini, I want you to pilot the Dragonzord and attempt the merger. Go now!" She nodded and climbed up the stairs in the nearby building and waited.

Marina pulled out the flute from her bag and called the Dragonzord. She said, "Come on old friend...just like you used to."

The Dragonzord rose from the ocean creaing a swell in the waves as it came up. It went at full speed towards the battlefield.

Marina ordered the Dragonzord to fire missiles at Goldar, to which Goldar dodged backwards to avoid the attack.

Trini leapt ontop of the Dragonzord and got in the controls, "Power up!" She pressed the button on board for Mastodon, Sabre Toothed Tiger and the Triceratops.

The dragonzord's chest plate removed itself and locked onto the legs of the Sabre Toothed Tiger and Triceratops. Then the Mastodon's body merged with the Dragonzord's form. After a few more seconds, Dragonzord had changed into Dragonzord in Fighting mode.

She charged right towards Kimberly who was giant at the moment.

Kimberly shouted, "Die power rangers!" She pulled out her giant darkness bow and fired arrows towards the other power rangers, but Dragonzord in fighting mode blocked them.

Trini said, "This battle is between us Kimberly, I will stop you no matter what!"

Kimberly rushed the Zord and began slashing with the sharp edge of her bow. "You have no chance Power Rangers!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy cut through another putty, "I have to stop that staff!" He leapt over a putty but was knocked down by a second one. "Damnit...I have to think, just going over them isn't going to work, I wish I could morph right about now." He thought then said, "Wait a minute, the putties can't even get in the command center, why am I wasting my time with them?" He pressed his communicator and warped over to where the staff was, arriving at the same time as Alpha.

He gaped, "Alpha what are you doing here?"

Alpha said, "Getting the staff...let's get rid of it once and for all."

Billy shook his head, "Destroying the staff won't serve any purpose, besides Rita would just make a new one out of magic...no we have to find a way to use it ourselves." He dodged a laser blast and grabbed the staff out of the ground. It stopped firing lasers a second later.

He contacted the other rangers, "Guys morph now! Rita has been stopped at the command center." He morphed and landed next to Goldar cutting him sending him flying back. "Triceratops Bomb!" He punched the ground and a wave of ice began flooding the area.

Scorpina ran backwards dodging the ice, "You son of a bitch! I hate ice!" She slashed Billy sending him flying backwards into a building. She growled, "You die here and now Blue Ranger."

Jason and the others morphed without hesitation and all of them save Trini rushed Scorpina to guard Billy. Jason said, "Billy you alright?"

Billy shook his head, "Yeah I'll be fine...I was not expecting her to attack through the Triceratops Bomb."

Marina shouted, "I'll handle her...personally!" She dashed in and began playing the flute as she ran.

Scorpina fired stingers but they reflected backwards. She glared, "That stupid dragon shield!"

Marina kept playing as she pulled out her power dagger that was a mixture of a gun and dagger in one and began attacking, keeping the shield up as she slashed. She spun and cut down three putties with her attack then said, "Behold my own sword attack!" She fired an energy beam sending Scorpina soaring backwards.

She slowly started walking towards Scorpina, "Take control of me...huh? Did you really think I'd lay down and say die after being controlled by you assholes for a week?" She leapt into the air and attacked with a blinding rage.

Billy meanwhile was attacking Goldar now, "Return her now! I won't give up until you return Kimberly to us!" He slashed Goldar three times then changed his lances into the full fledged staff and began to spin it in a circular pattern cutting down putties as he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini shouted, "Kimberly you have to snap out of it!" She fired a beam from the Dragon Lance sending her crashing backwards.

Kimberly stood up and slashed through a building with her Darkness Bow, "I must be victorious for my queen!" She fired a black energy beam sending Dragonzord in Fighting mode rolling backwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason looked up, "Damn...she's not doing too well...Zack get up there and help her..."

Billy said, "Hang on a second...let's test a theory...Magic Wand...make my Black Ranger...Grow!" He threw the staff causing it to hit the ground. A burst of energy covered Zack making him huge.

Zack laughed, "This is awesome...now I know how Goldar feels everytime he is made giant." He looked down and slashed his ax towards Goldar sending him soaring backwards. "Power Ax!" He charged up the cannon and fired it at Kimberly to stop her from advancing on the Dragonzord in Fighting mode.

Kimberly glared, "Zack...you will be the first to die!" She fired darkness energy, but Zack rolled to the right.

He crouched then shouted, "Hiyah!" He leapt into the air and slashed Kimberly sending her backwards, "You alright Trini?"

Trini shook her head, "Yeah I'm alright, but Dragonzord in Fighting mode has taken a lot of damage." She held the controls to get the zord back into the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason said, "Aww man...now there's what I didn't want to see...the Viperous."

Sure enough the cobra monster had returned and began firing snakes and lasers at the three rangers on the ground. "You are no match for me...even as a team. Empress Rita designed me so that only the power bo itself could destroy me. I am an upgraded model of the Snizard!"

Jason shouted, "We'll see about that!" He leapt into the air and began clashing weapons with the Viperous while Marina and Billy held off Scorpina and Goldar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Rita and Finster were travelling up the mountain, "My queen are you certain this is wise? I mean no one has seen these crystals in ten thousand years."

Rita said, "You dimwit, of course it's wise, we will have ultimate power at our fingertips. With five more monsters with crystals derived from the source of the Power Rangers' power, we will be unbeatable!" She laughed then led the way up the mountain and noticed there were guardians.

Finster shook his head, "We need some putties for this my queen!"

Rita smirked, "I think not...watch this." She raised her hand and began to chant softly under her breath. A guardian turned on the others and began to attack at full speed.

The two villains snuck in during the ensuing chaos. Finster went to the center alter and found four elemental crystals. "You already got the Tyrannosaurus crystal, but the defences kicked in before we could get the others."

Rita scowled then exclaimed, "That's only because I wasn't here you lunkhead. Now get the crystals, all four of them, then we're out of here." Finster darted forward to gather the crystals.

Rita began chanting a spell to prevent the ceiling from collapsing on them. After Finster had collected the final crystal, Rita warped them out with a spell.

The gurdian shook his head outside, "What happened?" The guardians lowered their weapons then raced into the chamber, in time to get crushed by the falling spiked ceiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the moon Finster smirked, "My queen, I will insert the crystals and give each of them a weapon definitive of the Power Rangers. Viperous has been sent the Darkness Sword, similar to Green Ranger's old weapon as the leader. Psylin the Terror Toad upgrade has been given the Darkness Ax. Rosha has been given the Darkness Daggers...and is designed to look human in appearance. She isn't the easiest monster to defeat. I have one more monster for the Blue Ranger, but I doubt he will be fighting alongside the others for long, I believe he will try to challenge Kimberly to a one on one battle. He was hit the hardest when she was controlled by you my queen. Finally one I will save for a later day the Psyonis...a terrible monster similar to Bones has been created. Her weakness isn't the head like her predecessor. She wields Bones' weapons and the Darkness Bow, much like Kimberly."

Rita laughed with her eyes flashing black, "Do it now...send all of them save the Psyonis...we will save that just in case those pathetic power rangers manage to save Kimberly."

Finster said, "One monster army...coming right up my queen!" He pulled the lever releasing the four monsters.

Rita called, "Goldar, Scorpina return to the moon...Kimberly shrink and prepare for battle!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly nodded and shrunk to her normal size as Goldar and Scorpina vanished appearing back at the moon.

Viperous walked up next to Kimberly and placed a monstrous paw on her shoulder, "Ready to crush the Power Rangers our Pink Princess?"

Kimberly began to giggle, "Absolutely...I think I'll start with the Blue Ranger, he doesn't seem to like fighting me."

Viperous said, "No handle the Green Ranger, none of the monsters can handle her powers."

Kimberly nodded and exclaimed, "Then the Green Ranger will go down, and once she is knocked out, Rita will regain her control by placing yet another spell on her."

Two more monsters walked into the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason groaned, "Damn...this is not good...Zack, Trini we need you guys back here!"

Zack shrunk when Billy spun Rita's Magic Wand and Trini leapt down from Dragonzord in Fighting mode.

Trini glared at the three monsters and Kimberly, "Now what you guys?"

Billy stated, "It would appear Rita has finally learned the value of teamwork..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon said, "Power Rangers, return to the command center, there are too many of them for you to effectively fight!"

Jason exclaimed, "Hang on Zordon, Kimberly is only guarded by run of the mill monsters...we can get her back!"

Zordon shook his head, "They are all powered by crystals similar to the one in Viperous, if you fight now, you stand to lose Jason. I have a  
but I need you back in the command center."

Kimberly smirked, "What's the matter Zordon? Scared of losing your precious rangers? Your end will come soon enough!"

Marina gulped, "Was...that how I was like under Rita's spell?"

Jason shook his head, "Sadly Marina, yes."

Marina said, "You four go back, I will hold off the monsters, my Dragon Shield is hard to penetrate, but you can't take too long got it?"

Jason nodded, "Be safe Marina..." The four other rangers warped back to the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon looked at the four, "Listen very carefully...Marina will hold off the monsters, but she can last one hour...I've sent her the powers of the other rangers, to make her a one ranger fighting team. She can use all your weapons and even make the Power Cannon. Her energy signal is different from theirs, however that said, Kimberly is not weakened by Green Ranger. She's the greatest threat to Marina's success...one of you must retrieve the Laser Guns from Mount Olympus."

Trini said, "Isn't that where the legendary greek gods were supposed to reside?"

Alpha nodded, "One and the same Trini. The one who goes will be able to use the laser gun he or she normally has, but no power weapons as Marina has them available to her. Who wants to go?"

Jason stood forward, "I will go...and I'll bring Trini with me...she had a field trip to Greece last year, it may come in handy her knowledge of Mount Olympus."

Zordon inclined his head, "Then go...and may the power protect you!" Jason took Trini's hand and the two warped out.

Zack looked at the viewing globe, "Zordon, we have to go back up Marina. I know we have two monsters in there that will fight on our level, but she can't handle them all alone."

Alpha looked at them, "You know you could lose your powers forever right?"

Billy stated angrily, "I'll take that chance!"

Zack glanced at his ranger friend, "Think you can fight Kimberly?"

Billy shook his head, "Not really, but I'll fight her as though she were one of Rita's monsters. I'm done hiding away from her! I will stop her personally, she would not want to have her powers used for evil...she'd sooner die than let that remain the case!"

Zordon's voice filled the command center, "Well spoken Billy...very well I will use power from the morphing grid to warp both you and Kimberly into an isolated area. It will be just you and her. Zack and Marina will hold off the four monsters, just Zack...beware the Terror Toad upgrade, Psylin. It wields your powers along with Terror Toads abilities. It could prove to be too much for even you, if I had to suggest, go after Rosha first. She's fast and furious, but she's easier to defeat than the others."

Billy placed his hand on his morpher, "Back to action!" Both the rangers warped back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina meanwhile had noticed the pink ranger suddenly warp out. She felt a sense of renewed hope and began playing her Dragon Flute, advancing on the Viperous with the Power Sword that had been Kimberly's, sent to her by Zordon. She kept playing while she got closer until she got in close enough to slash with the Dragon Dagger along with the Power Sword at the same time.

Zack appeared next to her and slashed at Rosha with the power ax. He said, "Marina let's crush these wannabes and show them what true teamwork is all about!"

Marina grinned, "Couldn't have said it better myself...cover me while I charge up the Dragon Cannon..."

Zack dashed in and began attacking all of them, dodging attacks trying to keep his distance from Psylin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy and Kimberly were in a clearing near the mountains...not too far from the Command Center, "This is it Kimberly...this is where I make my stand. You will either die today...or be returned to us. There is no more second chances!"

Kimberly leapt into the air and fired five arrows at once from her Darkness Bow, but Billy began running in a semi circle and got in close and sent her flying with a slash from the Power Lance.

The pink ranger slowly got up, "You've gotten better...but did you really think I'd come alone? Puttie Patrol attack!"

Billy spun his power lance and said, "Send all the putties you want Kimberly, this battle ends TODAY!" He dodged puttie attacks and started to cut them into pieces.

He leapt into the air and slashed at her but found his lance blocked by her bow. Her eyes were flashing pink under the helmet.

Billy glared then said, "This time...I won't let you go...no matter what I have to do!" He leapt back and said, "Zordon, send me the Power Daggers!"

Two daggers appeared in his hands and he began spin slashing with the dual daggers, cutting Putties and sending Kimberly back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita shook her head, "It won't be that easy Blue Ranger...Goldar I'm sending you down there, don't fail me!"

Goldar bowed, "At once my Queen!" He vanished in a puff of gold smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goldar slashed Billy away from Kimberly sending him crashing to the ground and Kimberly tossed a strange beacon that blocked transportation and leapt on top of Billy.

Billy used both Power Daggers to push her off then got to his feet, "Goldar! I knew you'd come to protect her. You're like her knight aren't you?"

Goldar laughed, "Pitiful human...prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa. I will protect my princess!"

He spun his sword and sent a shock-wave sending Billy flying backwards.

He leapt on top of Billy and Kimberly held down his left arm while a Puttie held down his right arm.

Goldar smirked, "Now Blue Ranger, you're finished."

Billy grinned from behind his blue helmet, "I think you forgot to take my IQ into effect...I had Dragonzord in Fighting mode under my remote comlink...should you not release me immediately, it is instructed to destroy the moon."

Goldar paled, "You wouldn't dare human!"

Billy said, "Oh wouldn't I? The Earth would survive without the moon...it'd be chaotic for a while, but it'd survive, but Rita and Scorpina are both on the moon...both people you care about Goldar. I know you have feelings for Scorpina after all. If I don't check in with the Dragonzord in Fighting mode shortly it will start its laser bombardment of the Moon. It'd only take about five minutes to blow it up...what will you do Goldar?"

Goldar growled, "Release him..." He got off Billy and scowled, "Tell the Dragonzord in Fighting mode to back off!"

Billy smirked, "On one condition...I fight Kimberly alone. Winner takes all...if I lose, Rita gets me under her control, if I win, Kimberly will be released from her spell. The battle will be decided by her darkness bow and my power lance. Nothing more and nothing less...if I am unable to mobilize my body after the battle, Rita wins, if I destroy her Bow of Darkness, I win."

Goldar stated, "Very well...but give me temporary access to Dragonzord in Fighting mode, just the cancellation command. For five minutes, agreed?"

Billy nodded, "Fine then, after all if I'm caught up in this battle, I wouldn't want the moon blown up. You know Goldar, you should consider changing your priorities."

Goldar said, "My empress is the one I must please...not you Blue Ranger."

Billy smiled, "But should you ever consider it, come see me...and bring Scorpina. Remember something, your lives aren't worth spit to Rita."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack pointed up, "Check it out, Dragonzord in Fighting mode is charging up its laser...and its aiming for the moon!"

Marina gasped, "Guess that's Billy's work...quick let's finish off these monsters!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining until Moon's Destruction: 5 minutes and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy drew his power lance and saw Kimberly draw her Darkness Bow, along with her laser dagger. He said, "Today is the day Kimberly...I free you from Rita's control forever!" He dashed forward and caught lance on her bow, but was slashed by the dagger.

She laughed and said, "Oh Billy, soon you'll be with me forever...as a member of Rita's army..." She began to giggle maniacally and charged Billy.

Billy was ready for this though and sent a laser barrage from the laser dagger turned into gun mode.

Kimberly flew backwards then got up quickly, "I don't think so...Empress Rita gave me a special gift!" She held up her laser gun, "Pteranodon Shield!" Billy backed up as a shield similar to the Dragon Shield appeared on her outfit. She pocketed the Laser Dagger, "As long as I am not attacking, the shield is up, think you can beat me?" She leapt into combat again.

Billy pulled out his laser gun and fired, but it was reflected back as Kimberly wasn't launching a direct attack. "Damn...I have to find a way around that shield or I'm finished...wait a minute I know..." He dodged her next attack and the moment he had dodged he slashed her with his power lance. The attack sent her flying. He grinned, "All I have to do is counter properly...Kimberly you're going down here and now!"

He leapt into the air and the two began clashing bow upon lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While all this was going on, Jason and Trini were hunting for the laser guns on Mount Olympus. They had reached the top of the mountain and Trini looked around, "Wow would you look at that? Not many people have seen this view Jason?"

The Red Ranger walked up and said, "Yeah...if we had more time, I'd consider taking you here on a date."

Trini blushed slightly in the yellow ranger outfit then turned and said, "Hey look, at the very alter itself...the laser guns!" She began to run towards it.

Jason shouted, "Trini no wait!" But the yellow ranger was too far ahead to hear him.

A strange zord appeared and began firing laser blasts at both of them. Jason shielded Trini and fell to his knees, "Dammit...Trini get the Laser Guns...I'll hold off this Zord..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina contacted Zordon, "Zordon, I sense that they need my help, Trini and Jason...Send my Dragon Shield to Jason now."

Zordon spoke with tension in his voice, "You know that would take off one of the major advantages you have in that battle right?"

Marina stated, "Just do it, I'll handle things until he gets down from Mount Olympus, besides I doubt he will need it long...send the Dragon Dagger to power it, I'll use his Power Sword until then." The power sword appeared in her hand and the dragon dagger and her shield vanished, "Bring it on monsters!" She flashed forward cutting through Psylin in a single slash, but it only sent the Toad monster flying backwards.

Zack meanwhile was still clashing his ax against Rosha. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Viperous was advancing on Marina, "Watch your back!"

Marina dodged a slash quickly and rolled back, "Blast it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining to Moon's Destruction: 4 minutes and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Mount Olympus, Jason was facing his deadliest fight ever...even Marina wasn't this tough. Suddenly the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand. "I get it...Trini I'll protect you, just get to those Laser Guns before I'm fried!" He began playing the Dragon Flute and staying between Trini and the Zord. It fired at Trini, but its attacks were reflected back towards the Zord.

Trini raced to the alter and checked them out, "Six laser guns...all of them super charged and ready to go, they are even color coded...Perfect!" She closed the case and said, "Jason let's get out of here!" She turned to see Jason on the ground. She nearly dropped the case then raced up and knelt by his side. "Jason you idiot, I didn't want you to do that..." She couldn't stop the tears falling inside her helmet.

Jason coughed, "The...Zord stopped...attacking...quickly get...the guns to the...command center..." He passed out and she grabbed his hand and warped them back to the command center.

Zordon stated, "Alpha begin medical attention immediately...well done you two. Now that you've acquired those laser guns, that Zord which was set to guard them will work alongside your zords. When all six zords are brought together, merge with this one to form Ultrazord."

Trini nodded, "I have to get these guns to the team...what is the situation?"

Zordon's eyes moved towards the viewing globe, "Behold the scene before you."

She spun and saw that Billy and Kimberly were locked in combat, as were Marina alongside Zack and the three monsters. She nodded, "Is Jason going to be alright?"

Jason sat up, "What a headache...let's do this..." He got to his feet and said, "We have to finish off those monsters...I take it the laser guns can beat them?"

Zordon shook his head, "Not alone they cannot...however if you bring the six laser guns together, you can form the Laser Blaster...It is like your old Laser Blaster combination, only stronger as there are six weapons, unfortunately it requires Kimberly to power...all you can do is hold off the monsters with the Laser Blasters so long as Kimberly remains under Rita's control."

Jason growled, "So as long as she holds Kimberly..."

Trini finished, "Rita is unstoppable..."

Zordon nodded, "That is correct. Luckily Billy has a good chance of doing it. Goldar and Scorpina can't interfere due to a clever tactic of threatening to destroy the moon with Rita on it. Goldar wouldn't risk their home base being destroyed, so Billy and Kimberly are fighting it out now. Go and let the power protect you!"

Trini shouted, "Let's do it!" The two vanished and appeared next to Zack and Marina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy pointed his lance at Kimberly, "Only one side shall be victorious Kimberly...and I know that you wouldn't want to live should you be in Rita's control...so I'll free you or kill us both in the attempt!" He charged her and began slashing with a blinding fury.

Kimberly began deflecting then fired a darkness arrow draining some of Billy's energy, then dodged his attacks some more and punched him, sending him soaring backwards. She notched five arrows to her bow and fired almost instantly.

Billy rolled to the right and began running dodging the projectile weaponry, "Is firing that thing all you're going to do? Time to get serious about this then Kimberly!" He raised his hand and released a Triceratops Bomb.

Kimberly countered by releasing the Pterodactyl Bomb and activated her Pteranodon shield. Her bombardment headed for Billy, while his Bombardment was reflected right back towards him.

Billy used his power lance to launch himself into the air and slashed her leaving the scarred remains of where he had last been behind him. He spun the staff and stared at her as she was working getting to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina groaned, "About bloody time you two!" Her power was already weakened and she was dodging both Viperous and Psylin's attacks.

Jason rushed in and slashed Psylin off with the Dragon Dagger, "Trade you Marina!" He tossed the dagger and got back his sword. The shield reappeared on Marina and Marina took off fighting Viperous, while Jason took on Psylin.

Zack kept on fighting Rosha dodging her attacks and countering with his own.

Trini meanwhile was preparing to attack with the laser guns, she couldn't fire any of them save her own so she had to wait for Billy and Kimberly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining until Moon's Destruction: 3 minutes and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy could feel his energy starting to weaken but he couldn't give up, "What I wouldn't give to have the Dragon Shield right about now..." He did a lunge attack to find she was dodging it with ease.

She smirked, "Done already? Without some form of shield, all of my attacks are going through and only a quarter of yours are going through!"

Billy grimaced and thought, "She's right, I have to find a way around that shield...but how. Wait that's it." He tackled her before she had a chance to react, knocking the Darkness Bow out of her hands.

He held her down as she squirmed and struggled, "Get the HELL off me Blue Ranger! I didn't know you wanted me that badly..." Billy froze and blushed for a split second, which was all Kimberly needed to kick him off her as she dove towards her Darkness Bow, remembering her Queen's words, "Never lose that Bow Kimberly, for it is the key to your power..."

She stood up and said, "And now Blue Ranger, I shall end you...and the rest of the power rangers are going to be next." She grabbed him and warped both of them to Rita's Dark Dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining until Moon's Destruction: 2 minutes and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason shouted, "Zordon we need Billy and Kimberly...where are they at?"

Zordon's voice answered, "They have both vanished from the Radar, I believe they are in Rita's Dark Dimension. Quickly have Trini hand the laser guns to the respective rangers, I will transport the other two back here. Hold them off as long as you can!" The blue and pink guns vanished from the case.

Trini tossed the remaining three guns into the air. Marina, Zack and Jason leapt into the air catching their guns and they turned to face the monsters. Jason began firing his gun at Viperous, while Zack fired at Psylin. Trini took on Rosha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Rita's Dark Dimension, Kimberly and Billy were attacking each other with a fierce tenacity. Billy spun the power lance and sent her flying into the electrified bars around the room. He said, "Give it up Kimberly, you can't defeat me and you know it!"

Kimberly smiled then said, "Something Alpha once said to me is coming back Billy...he said I can do anything I put my mind to. I intend to do that right here...right now!" She tackled Billy into the electrified field. She grinned and placed her laser dagger at his throat.

Billy had to act quick so he pulled out his own laser dagger in gun mode and fired sending her flying off him. He said, "As fun as this is Kimberly...it's time we put an end to this...once and for all!" He separated the lance and began to fire blasts at her. He had to get her to drop that bow to save her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini was already starting to weaken from the fast attacks of Rosha. She held fast though, "For Zordon and for justice!" She shouted as she slashed at Rosha with the speed and force of a gale force wind. It helped that her element was lightening after all.

Zack was in a similar predicament. He had been dodging the eating tongues, "Man she had to pick two monsters that are taken down by the Power Bo didn't she?" He slashed the horn off the head of Psylin.

Jason meanwhile was firing lasers at Viperous at a quick pace, but was finding that Viperous was faster than he anticipated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining until Moon's Destruction: 1 minute and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly began to fire arrows to counter the laser blasts from Billy's Power lance. She dodged and moved with the flexibility her gymnastics training had allowed her. She always had been the most flexible and maneuverable of all the rangers and she used that to her advantage. She kept flipping over Billy slashing him each time she passed overhead.

Billy coughed and fell to his knee, "Damn...I won't lose you hear me?" He spun the power lance and next time she went overhead she was slashed instead. He charged the lasers firing sending her crashing backwards into the electrified field.

Kimberly was starting to feel the pain creep up on her. She let out a shriek causing Billy to hold his hands over his ears in the helmet. She charged full power into the darkness arrow hitting Billy sending him crashing into the Elecrified field.

Billy's vision started to swim, "Not here...not now...I will not...and CAN NOT fall!" He stabbed his power lance into the ground and made his way to his feet. He spun it and stood in a defensive position.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon watched the scenes on the viewing globe, "This isn't looking good Alpha. If Billy doesn't free Kimberly soon, the rest of the rangers will be doomed in this combat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus ends Chapter Three: Gambit...Unsuccessful...what did you all think? Read and Review. I will attempt to get chapter Four written tonight, but if it isn't up by tomorrow morning, it will have to come up next weekend, maybe a weekend after that (depending when I can get access to the computer) 


	4. Pink's Restoration

Power Rangers: Eternal Tales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

Partway through this chapter (and probably multiple other ones) will be bits and pieces of the war of ten thousand years ago...the one that led to the rise of the evils of the universe (Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa Included)

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three: Pink's Restoration

Billy grimaced looking at the Pink fighter across from him. "Damn, who'd have thought her powers would grow this much from fighting with an evil weapon." He spun the power lance and said, "Fine then it's go time...Blue Lance!" The Lance glowed blue and he dashed forward slashing Kimberly causing her to go crashing into the wall. He charged to end the battle fast...he only had a minute to end this before his Blue Lance power faded. It was charged with Triceratops power and he had to make the most of it.

Kimberly got to her feet and began firing black with pink trimmed arrows at Billy. She said, "My empress has granted me the power of a goddess...and I will use it to destroy all of you power rangers. Poor Billy, what's the matter? What would you do if I suddenly just left you here forever." She dodged his lance slashes and began countering with her own version of martial arts she had learned from Jason a few months back. She ducked under a slash and did a sweep kick knocking Billy off his feet then quickly did a vertical kick from the ground sending Billy higher into the air. She followed through by slashing with her bow in an upwards way sending him into the air.

She notched three arrows to her bow, "Now behold the power of the Snizzard!" She fired three arrows and it began to sap the energy out of Billy. "Soon you will be lost forever Billy...see YA!" She vanished in a pink light.

Billy coughed painfully, "Son...of...a...bitch..." He passed out as he transformed back to his human form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Remaining until Moon's Destruction: 30 seconds and counting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viperous, Rosa and Skyline had crossed their weapons and fired a tri colored beam. It caught Jason, Termini and Zack in the beam sending them straight through a wall nearby.

Viperous laughed, "What's the matter Rangers? Can't handle our combined might? I think you should meet a few more friends who we want you to play with." He snapped his claws and two more monsters appeared...they were the final of the five who were designed to fight the five power rangers together. "Behold...Pylons and Matrix. Between the five of us, we are unstoppable!"

They stood side by side and Viperous called out, "Tyrannosaurus!" He flashed red and appeared in a darkened version of the Red Ranger suit.

Pylons called out, "Pterodactyl!" She appeared in a darkened version of the Pink Ranger's suit. She may be a skeleton monster, but she was definitely female, as her voice noted her as such.

Matrix called out, "Triceratops!" His body vanished and a blue ranger appeared in his stead. He spun a blue power lance, "Zordon is history!"

Rosa smirked and raised her hand to the sky, "Sabre Toothed Tiger!" She disappeared then reappeared as a yellow ranger and smirked, "The power ranger's fall is imminent!"

Skyline vanished and appeared as a Black Ranger. "Prepare to be destroyed...I promise you, it will not be pleasant."

Pylons said, "We not only have your battle abilities, we also have your moves due to the Badges of Darkness...created from the power crystals."

Viperous smirked, "You see, with the power crystals in our bodies and the Badges of Darkness made from them, we can morph just like you can Power Rangers. And, much like you have the Green Ranger, we have a Ranger of our own to help us destroy you...behold her..."

Pink Ranger appeared and tossed the blue lance at their feet. "Seriously? You sent the weakest power ranger to fight me? Are you guys idiotic?" She laughed.

Jason growled and pointed his power sword, "What did you DO to Billy? Heartless woman!"

Kimberly smirked, "He's in the Dark Dimension...awaiting execution by Lord Goldar!" She began to laugh happily, "There are six of us, fighting the four of you. Not to mention my own little addition...Putty Patrol ATTACK!" She pointed her dark bow and the putties charged the Rangers.

Jason led the rangers against the Putty Patrol, but he was getting worried as Billy wasn't responding. He slashed through two putties at the same time then said, "Hey guys, this isn't good...Billy still isn't responding at all."

Kimberly spun her darkness bow and said, "That's because I incapacitated him." She fired darkness arrows at the power rangers sending them flying backwards. She began walking towards them slowly and said, "Mutant Rangers, return to the moon for now, I will handle these clowns personally." She saw them bow then vanish.

She pointed her bow at Marina, "Our Empress said she'd still forgive you if you returned to her now Marina. Come back with me and I will make you a goddess on the Earth."

Marina growled then shouted, "Never! I'll never rejoin Rita! She dared to even make me her minion for a few days was insulting enough...I swear though, I will bring Billy back from Rita's Dark Dimension and help him recover you from Rita's influence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy slowly opened his eyes and noticed he had transformed. He held out his morpher but found he couldn't transform. He looked around, "There must be a barrier that is preventing my transformation...it would prevent transportation as well. I must discover it's focal point of origin." He touched the wall and saw it sparked. "Interesting, electrical transferral. By following the point of contact...hmm..." He held up his power morpher and saw the coin glow blue, "Perfect...Triceratops!" He morphed back into Blue Ranger. He knew he had only managed to do it by drawing from the energy of the electrical transferral device, he wouldn't get as lucky again.

Billy then spun his lance and fired a laser which cut through the dimensional vortex, but before he could leap through it, Goldar grabbed him and threw him back, snatching the Power Morpher in the process.

Goldar stated, "Well well well...guess you shouldn't have put your guard down huh Blue Ranger?"

Billy stared angrily at Goldar and looked at his Power Morpher which had forced him to detransform the moment it had reached Goldar's grimy paw. Billy leapt over Goldar and kicked him from behind then began a three kick combo to his chest. "Return my Morpher you psychotic monkey!" He cart wheeled towards Goldar and did a double kick landing with his feet on Goldar's chest, "Take this!" He spun sending Goldar crashing into the electrified field.

Goldar coughed as he was sizzling, "It makes no difference human. You don't even have the training that Jason has...what makes you think you stand a chance?"

Billy smiled and said softly, "Because I believe in myself and my friends." He rolled forward dodging a slash from Goldar's sword and punched him hard in the gut. He rolled backwards, stealing the Morpher at the same time. Goldar checked his back and noticed the morpher was gone.

Goldar held up his sword and shouted, "NO!" As Billy waved then morphed out of the dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy appeared next to Jason and the others, "Jason are you alright?"

Jason said, "Man am I ever glad to see you...are you alright Billy?"

Billy said, "I'm nominal...so Kimberly came to fight you guys next huh?"

Kimberly shouted, "Oh I have SUCH a headache. How the hell did you escape Billy?"

Billy leapt over her and slashed her with his blue lance and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know princess?" He spun and began clashing blade with her bow.

Marina held up her Dragon Dagger, but she was held back by Termini, "No...let Billy fight her...he's been dying to bring her back since the day he failed to bring her back."

Marina lowered her weapon, "I hope you're right Termini for their sakes."

Kimberly fired her Darkness Bow then warped behind Billy, "Oh come on...did you really think I'd be that easy Billy? Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl...or because I wear pink..."

Billy blinked, "I wouldn't do that...besides you have a lot of power behind you anyway."

Kimberly lowered her palm to the ground and said, "Let's see how you deal with this! The other rangers won't save you this time, I will execute you myself! Flower Tornado!" She focused her powers and blew not only the other four rangers away, but also blew along Billy's Morpher with it, warping them all to the command center.

Billy's morpher was blown to Kimberly's hand, "Interesting...now I could use the power of Triceratops to add to my own power." She was laughing maniacally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason staggered, "The hell just happened?"

Alpha shook his head, "Kimberly just warped you and the rest of the team here."

Zordon said, "Behold the viewing Globe...I have checked the area, she has put up some strange kind of barrier, we can't warp you rangers to Billy...he has to do this alone..."

Zack slammed his fist onto the console, "Damn...if only we could help him!"

Termini touched Zack's shoulder and said, "Have faith in Billy, he will get the job done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy shouted, "I'm not beat yet Pink Ranger!" He dashed towards the Pink Ranger who notched an arrow to her bow and took aim. Billy quickly rolled to the right as the arrow came towards him. He knew he had to keep ahead of her arrow shots, or he was finished. He then pulled out a small grenade like object on his belt. He looked at the weapon then thought to himself "Guess it's time for me to use my special weapons I developed." (Chapter Three Reference)

He quickly pulled the pin then began to dodge her laser shots and arrows as he counted in his head to three then threw it to her feet. He spun and covered his ears as the grenade exploded sending a loud shower of sound and a huge flash of light. The combination blinded and deafened her temporarily.

Billy used that moment to make his way to her and stole back the morpher. He flipped backwards until he was a decent distance away and laid the other five grenades down and transformed again. He spun his power lance and slashed her twice sending her to the ground. He shouted, "You're through Kimberly!" He took the two halves of his lance, "Blue Blaster!" He fired two blue lasers at her sending her flying back again.

He raced towards her and leapt onto a rock then flew at her at top speed. Kimberly however was ready for that, "Take this...Arrow Barrage!" She fired ten arrows which Billy worked on deflecting but couldn't stop all ten of them. When he was struck by the final arrow he fell to the ground.

Kimberly smirked, "Take it...the Darkness Drainer!" She fired another arrow, it was jet black and floated above him.

It began to spin and he used his power lance to get to his knee, "Damn...I cannot fail now. Must calculate the variables." He began doing some lightening fast calculations. He quickly leapt into the air while the arrow attempted to drain his energy and used his lance to bounce it towards Kimberly and the situation was reversed now. He watched her collapse to the ground.

She shouted, "B-bastard! You're...going to pay for this..." She tried to stand but found her energy was ebbing away fast.

Billy started to walk towards her and spun his lance, "Time to break that spell once and for all!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita pointed, "Scorpina, get down there with Goldar, back her up! My five Mutant Rangers must remain here for now. Do it NOW you peabrained morons, she's being beaten by Blue Ranger...finish him once and for all. My spell has blocked the other Rangers from teleporting there, no one with a power coin can enter there."

Goldar said, "Could another power coin enter there?"

She looked at Goldar then grimaced, "Only if a non power ranger brought it in...Alpha can't do it either."

Goldar saluted, "Very well...I understand entirely, Kimberly shall not fail...Scorpina we move out now!"

Scorpina grinned and brushed past Goldar, "I alone will be enough. I'm cute enough to beat him after all." She laughed and vanished.

Goldar grimaced then vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was about to slash her darkness bow in half when he was suddenly blasted off her by Scorpina's stinger. He looked towards her and said, "What the hell are you doing here Scorpion witch!"

Scorpina laughed as Goldar appeared next to her. "Too bad Blue Ranger...Goldar, Kimberly and I will destroy you." She looked to her right as Goldar went into view and helped Kimberly up and knocked away the draining arrow.

Goldar said, "My princess are you alright?"

Kimberly groaned and shook her head, "A little dizzy but I'll be fine handsome...give me a minute to collect myself then I'll crush him!"

Goldar let out a roar, causing Billy to flip backwards, "I will handle him, take five my princess!" He spun his sword and charged Billy at full speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason glared at the two new intruders, "Zordon we have to help Billy...he's no match for the three of them at the same time!"

Marina touched the Viewing Globe, "But how? We can't teleport there!"

Zordon said, "Only a non power ranger can enter there. Alpha doesn't count as he's created from the Morphing Grid. Are there any humans you rangers can trust?"

Termini gulped then said, "The only non rangers we know are Bulk and Skull...oh god this will not end well."

Zordon said, "Teleport those two humans here immediately Alpha. Rangers remove your helmets, you will have to bring them in on this secret."

Zack said, "Not a good idea Zordon, those two are idiots, I doubt they would keep the secret."

Alpha shook his head then said ,"Not an option to hide it...if we don't tell them who you are, they may not be willing to help. I will teleport them here now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulk was in the middle of eating a large sandwich and Skull was practicing some erratic kicks. He was not very good at it, but he had watched Jason enough times to get the jyst of it. Suddenly the air around them grew cold. Skull moved close to Bulk, "W-what's happening Bulkie?"

Bulk said, "I don't know Skull...hey wait what the...aahhhh!" He glowed white then vanished.

Skull froze, "Bulk? BULK? Where the hell did you go?" He began panicking, "No did he just...die? W-wait what...is going on? Aaaaaagh!" He vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two had appeared in the command center. Jason walked up, his helmet was still on and he said, "Welcome to the Command Center of the Power Rangers."

Bulk and Skull turned around and saw the Red, Yellow, Black and a new Ranger they had never seen before (Green Ranger). Skull stared and said, "Wow it's the Power Rangers! This is awesome!"

Bulk stared, "Why would they call us here?" He glared with distrust, "How do we know you're the real power rangers Anyway? I remember there were imposters not too long ago!"

Termini smiled, "He's not as dense as we thought. Well then we will make you a deal Bulk. If you swear to never reveal what we are about to show you, we will reveal ourselves to you."

Bulk paled and shook his head, "You're bluffing...if you were to do that, I wouldn't tell but why would you? Doesn't that put you in danger?"

Zack said, "We don't have much of a choice right now...look behind you."

Bulk and Skull turned and saw the Blue Ranger locked in combat with Scorpina, Goldar and they also saw the Pink Ranger recovering her energy behind them. Skull stated, "Wait a second, that's the Blue Ranger there, but why is that Ranger fighting alone?"

Jason put his hands on his hips and said, "The Pink Ranger was taken control of by a spell from Rita Repulsa. She is fighting the Blue Ranger right now. She also blew us away with a special technique. If we don't get our Power Coins to our ally in there, we can't make it there to help him. He will die if we fail in this. The problem is, only a non power ranger can get there to help him."

Skull straightened his back, "Only one needs to go right? I'll do it." He turned and looked back at them.

Jason smiled under his helmet, "You're a lot nicer than you always treated us Skull."

Skull paled then said, "Wait you mean we actually know you outside the suits?"

Termini unclasped her helmet and removed it, "I'd say so Skull."

Skull's jaw dropped and said, "Wait so you're the yellow ranger...which means..." He looked at the Red Ranger, "Jason?" He saw Jason remove his helmet. He turned to the Black Ranger, "Zack right?"

Zack removed his helmet, "The Green Ranger is a new addition, was originally controlled by Rita as well..." Marina removed her helmet and ran her hand through her red hair.

Bulk said, "That's incredible!" He looked at the floating head, "What is that?"

Zordon said, "Bulk and Skull...you two have been brought in to help the Power Rangers. I will be looking for a way to gain your assistance in the future as well. For now though, we need these crystals to be brought to the Blue Ranger. Be careful if they fall into an enemy's hands, they will have control over the Rangers and the world will be finished."

Skull saw four crystals colored Red, Green, Yellow and Black appear before him. He closed the chest, "I'll get it to the Blue Ranger...but who is he?"

Termini said, "It's Billy."

Skull nearly dropped the chest then collected himself, "Wow he's the Blue Ranger? I'd have never seen that coming!"

Bulk said, "I would have...it was obvious that the Blue Ranger was the most intelligent of the Rangers. Skull are you going to be alright?"

Zordon interrupted, "Time is of the essence. I will send you there...but just in case...Jason hand him your power Sword along with Marina's Dragon Dagger."

Jason and Marina stepped forward. They handed Skull the weapons, "If you get in trouble, cross them in an X shape and point the tips at the enemy and it will fire lasers at them. Get those crystals to Billy!"

Skull nodded, "I'll do it!" He was warped out.

Bulk turned to watch the viewing globe. "Be safe my friend..." Termini put her hand on his shoulder, "Skull may be a bit of a bungler, but he's quick, he will be fine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was backed into a corner, all three of his enemies advancing, with the putty patrol on either side. "Not good...not good at all...if only the other rangers were here..." He saw a flash of light on the other side of the hill. He then saw Skull running towards him. He gasped causing the others to turn around.

Goldar shouted, "What is that human doing here?"

Scorpina growled and said, "Don't know but I"ll take care of him!" She leapt towards Skull and fired her stingers at him.

Skull quickly moved to the side and crossed the two weapons sending a laser making her crash into the rocks. He held both blades, "Anyone else want this?" The putties began to advance. He grimaced then said, "Have it your way!" He placed the crystals in his pocket then began slashing left and right, dodging Putty attacks.

Billy took advantage of the confusion to begin his assault on Goldar and Kimberly again. He slashed both of them sending them both back, "Skull be careful the putties are more dangerous than they look!"

Skull said, "Think I don't know that?" He held the flute to his lips and began to play. He saw the Dragonzord appear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina blinked, "Impressive...he called the Dragonzord to battle. It normally doesn't obey anyone save one of Rita's minions or a Power Ranger."

Zack said, "I wonder if Skull has the ability to control it!"

Termini smiled, "There's something special about these two. Maybe we can get them to help us more."

Bulk pumped his fist in the air, "That's it Skull...now take them out!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull played another tune and got onto the hand of the Dragonzord and tossed the crystals to Billy, "Break them and your friends will be here to help out!"

Billy tossed the crystals into the air. They shone in color.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason smirked as his coin started to glow, "Back to action guys, let's end this here and now! Bulk help Alpha here, we will return soon enough!"

The four vanished and returned to combat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason instantly locked blades with Goldar and began fighting him backwards, while Termini did the same to Scorpina.

Marina appeared on the ground near the Dragonzord where she found her weapon hurtling towards her from Skull. She grinned and leapt into the air catching the blade and tossing the Power Sword to Jason as it landed in her hand as well. She landed and spun the blade, "Come on Putties, who wants to be first huh?"

Zack began spinning and slashing the putties as well with his Ax. He laughed and said, "Come on clay brains let's see what you got!"

Skull meanwhile had gotten into the control system of the Dragonzord and looked around, "How in the hell do I pilot this thing?" He used the stick and the Zord moved left and right then forward and back. "I get that much...but how do I attack?" He pressed a button and the missiles armed themselves. He pressed another button and a device went down and he used it over his face. It was a targeting scanner. He trained it on Goldar and when Jason leapt back he fired all eight missiles at the same time."

Goldar quickly leapt back from four but was struck with four sending him crashing into a cliff face and was knocked out cold.

Kimberly screamed then went into a blind rage and attacked Billy with an enraged furious set of swipes and slashes. "How dare you all hurt my Goldie! I will kill you all!" She screamed angrily and leapt into the air, "Pink Lightening!" She fired arrows into the sky and it began to rain pink lightening all over the battlefield.

Marina, Zack, Jason, Billy and Termini all leapt back and began to dodge lightening bolts. "She's gone NUTS!" Termini shouted and then looked up at Skull, "Hurry Skull...take her out of commission before we are all fried!"

Skull gaped, "But...how can I hurt her?" He then suddenly remembered something he had seen the power rangers do on the news cast, "Wait a minute...Billy, Zack, Termini call your zords! I'll make this thing fuse with the other zords to form that huge fighting creature. Get up here you three!"

Jason smiled, "Not bad Skull...Dragonzord in Fighting mode...I will remain down here with Marina to hold off those two. Go get them. Tyrannosaurus, automatic mode!" He watched as the Tyrannosaurus lumbered towards the battlefield.

Skull pressed a button that warped him to the Tyrannosaurus dinozord as Billy, Zack and Termini leapt up into the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode.

Jason said, "Marina let's do it!" The two worked in seamless unison to attack Kimberly and Scorpina. Jason took on Scorpina while Marina held off Kimberly's attacks, not that it was easy with her in a berserk rage.

Kimberly growled, "Die...die...DIE Power Rangers!" She was screaming it by now..."Pterodactyl!" She leapt into the air and landed in her flying zord. "Time to blast you all the the stone age!" She began firing her lightening shots. Had Marina not activated her shield, she'd have been blasted to the side, unconscious much like Goldar was.

Skull moved Tyrannosaurus ahead and knocked Pterodactyl to the side and tail whipped her.

Kimberly turned Pterodactyl towards the Tyrannosaurus, "You think you can beat me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita thought out loud to Kimberly, "Get out of the Zord, I'm going to grow you."

When she saw Kimberly had leapt down next to Scorpina she tossed her wand, "Make them grow my magic wand!" She laughed as the steam enveloped not only Kimberly and Scorpina but the unconscious Goldar as well, making all three grow and rousing Goldar from his state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goldar spun his sword and stood between the two girls and said, "It's time for you to fall Power Rangers!"

Jason said, "Zordon, force control over the Pterodactyl and let us use the Megazord again! We will need all the zords to beat them!"

He watched as the zords started to come together, "Megazord power!" He made the zords become Megazord and the Dragonzord was separate again. They sent Skull over to pilot the Dragonzord manually as Marina leapt up on top of the Dragonzord. She used the Dragon Flute to use backup control the Dragonzord. She called to Skull, "Let's do it...crush them Dragonzord!"

Skull armed the missiles and fired, while Marina used her flute to use the tail to attack Goldar.

Megazord quickly spun and slashed Scorpina with the power sword making all three of their enemies go skidding back due to the combination attacks of the Dragonzord and the Megazord.

Kimberly leapt into the air and slashed Megazord after she had recovered, then spun and kicked Dragonzord making both roll backwards.

Skull grimaced, "Jeez she packs a punch. Let's see now..." He noticed a lever and pulled it. The Dragonzord instantly got back up and light began charging from the hands to the chest plate.

Jason blinked, "What in the hell...is he doing?"

Skull pressed a button and a laser beam shot from Dragonzord's chest sending Goldar flying back. He smiled then pressed the missiles button and fired at both Scorpina and Kimberly sending them crashing backwards.

Jason said, "Power sword Slash...let's do it!" The rangers swung their arms and the Megazord sent out its finishing wave.

Goldar and Scorpina vanished just before the beam hit them, it instead hit Kimberly sending her crashing to the ground. They watched as she shrunk. Billy said, "I'm going down there!" He leapt out of Megazord and landed near her.

Kimberly growled then began firing darkness arrows at light fast speed. Goldar and Scorpina reappeared as their normal sizes next to her.

Billy said, "Back to square one huh? This could go on for a while now..."

Jason and the others leapt down, leaving Skull to pilot Dragonzord. Jason answered his communicator.

Zordon said, "Return to the command center...this battle is circular and as long as Rita keeps making them grow. Retreat for now, we need to figure out another method!"

Billy growled and said, "You got lucky this time you three...but next time I will get her back!" He vanished in a blue light.

Termini stared at Scorpina and said, "One of these days Scorpina...I'll finish you!" She vanished in yellow light.

Marina stared at Goldar, "Don't forget me Goldie...we still have a duel to finish!" She vanished in green light as well.

Zack didn't say anything, he just disappeared in black light.

Jason said, "Zordon send Skull back before I leave...I'll make sure the Zords return." He slashed Goldar and Scorpina and then sent a red laser making Kimberly go crashing back.

Skull found himself being transported back as Jason leapt into the command seat of the Megazord. He ordered it to return to its hiding places, then made Dragonzord return before he finally warped back to the command center himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon said, "Power Rangers you did very well...despite not gaining any headway, you have learned a number of things. One they have weaknesses. Goldar is very protective of Scorpina and the Pink Ranger. If we can get Scorpina in a deadly position, we can use her to force them to return Kimberly."

Skull's jaw dropped again, "Wait Kimberly? Is she the pink ranger?"

Jason nodded, "That's right...she has been put under a spell by Rita and made to fight us."

Bulk said, "No way...so she isn't really on a trip..."

Billy glared at them then pressed his communicator vanishing in a split second.

Skull said, "I take it Billy's been in a bad mood since it happened?" He watched the space where Billy had vanished from.

Termini sighed and put her hands against her suit and said, "He blames himself as he was with her when Goldar managed to capture her. We'd go up there to rescue her, but they recognize power ranger signatures."

Skull blinked, "Wait a minute...power ranger signatures? What if a non power ranger was transported up there?"

Marina beamed, "Oh yeah, we have non power rangers with us now."

Jason shook his head, "It's too dangerous, I can't let Bulk and Skull risk their lives for our mistakes like that."

Skull stalked up to Jason and stared him in the eyes, "You don't have a choice in the matter. Thanks to foolish mistakes, Kimberly is now being controlled by an evil witch. We met that Goldar a few times. I want to go up there to rescue her. Just lend me some ways to defend myself."

Marina grinned, "Hey wait a second...I just had a brilliant idea. Well remember...the coins themselves aren't what activates the alarms in Rita's Palace. I should know I was under her control. No it's your very life forces. If Skull and Bulk go up there...with a power coin each."

Termini smirked, "Then they could transform into Power Rangers to save Kimberly."

Zordon blinked then was silent for a moment before speaking, "An interesting plan...we should pick the two strongest powers...but remember if they are captured we will lose those ranger powers forever."

Bulk said, "We won't be caught. Besides even if we do get caught...I have an idea." He grinned and showed them something in the viewing globe. He continued, "Ever since I was first attacked by those creepy creatures half a year ago, I had a feeling that hiding amongst them may have saved me at some point...so I made costumes of them. They are nearly impossible to detect through."

Skull beamed, "We could go up there disguised as their own putty warriors."

Termini giggled, "Not bad you two...think you can fool them long enough to warp back with Kimberly?"

Skull took Jason's communicator, "We can only hope...but whose power will we use?"

Termini said, "Bulk...you'd do well with Zack's power. But Skull you could use virtually any power." She contacted Billy and said, "Hey Billy we need you here now."

Billy appeared and looked at Zack's power morpher in Bulk's hand, "I see...but what about the transferral of power?"

Zordon said, "Due to the fact it is a temporary loan, it is doable without the transferral of power, however if Bulk and Skull remain in possession of the morphers for longer than 48 hours, then the transferral will cause the powers to vanish forever."

Billy stared straight at the viewing Globe, "I'll take that risk...anything to get her back...now listen carefully Skull. I am going to send you with Jason's power. as the Red Ranger I will have you sent there with these." He handed Skull five grenades. "These are flash bang grenades. They will stun and blind anyone who sees them, but you only have five and one must be saved for Kimberly. If she sees you outside your Putty costumes, she will recognize you...she may even recognize you with them on. The moment you spot her, you must throw the flash bang grenades, all the ones you have left and grab her then press this button on the communicator. Whomever is touching her must press the communicator. The other should hold off Goldar and Scorpina. This will not be an easy mission, are you certain you two are up for this."

Skull nodded and stared right into Billy's face, "We will rescue her for you. We're the only ones who can." They clipped on the communicators and the power morphers then vanished to Bulk's house and got into the Putty Costumes and then nodded they had to wait until Rita sent down the Putty Patrol to fight the rangers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy grinned, "Hey I have an idea...let's give them a target." He smirked, "If I go out there alone, you can bet your ass the Putty Patrol will come down to capture me. Obviously this is so that I can be mind controlled to be Kimberly's King of evil. Only Bulk and Skull will be amongst the putties I'm fighting. In other words they will rescue me the moment we arrive, and the three of us will morph to help save Kimberly."

Zordon said, "Are you certain you are aware of the risks of this Billy. If you are captured I will have to seal off Blue, Black and Red ranger power forever."

Billy looked at Jason and Zack who nodded, "We all understand the risks Zordon." He tipped his glasses, "But it must be done...if Kimberly remains under their influence for too much longer, we will lose her for all eternity. Which is precisely what Rita wants and cannot have!"

He pressed his communicator and appeared in the park. Bulk and Skull stayed hidden by the trees awaiting the Putty Patrol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly said, "My empress...Billy is alone in the park, now would be the perfect time to capture him. Shall I go down with the Putties?"

Rita beamed at gave Kimberly a close hug, "No...the putties alone will be enough, but just in case I'll send down Goldar to sneak up on him. Goldar...hey GOLDAR!" She screamed.

Goldar came bounding up, "Yes my empress? Ahh princess what may I do for you ladies today?"

Kimberly said, "Here are your orders Goldar...go down to Earth...to Angel Grove Park in particular. There you will find Billy the Blue Ranger alone. The putties will be sent down ahead of you, should they fail to capture him, then capture him yourself is that understood? Rita and I have sent down a platoon so it shouldn't be hard for them to overwhelm him."

Goldar saluted, "Yes my lady...I will do as you say. Did you do a head count of the putties?"

Kimberly snarled, "Of course I didn't, not enough time to do that. There's probably around twenty, I wouldn't know for certain! Just get down there." She moved close and kissed him, "Do it and there will be a great reward for you once Billy is brainwashed as well. Without Billy to keep the command center running, Alpha and the power rangers will fall. After all Billy could probably rig up a device to seal off the power of the command center, jamming its power source."

Kimberly meanwhile looked to Finster, "Last night I brought up that special device I wanted you to make for me. Have you done it yet?"

Finster said, "Yes my princess of evil, it is all ready, it is in your room..."

Goldar, who had flushed when Kimberly had kissed him, saluted again then walked off with Baboo and Squat alongside him. He handed Squat a special staff, "Listen carefully, when he goes for his power morpher, use this on him . It will temporarily prevent him from morphing...understand?"

Kimberly smiled deviously and went to her room and picked up the wrapped parcel, "Oh won't they be surprised when I use this on them." She began to laugh.

They began to laugh as they warped down to Earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy saw putty after putty flying through sky. He quickly leapt to his feet, "Oh no Putties!" He dashed into combat mode and made a call with his communicator. He knew he had to make it look realistic.

Jason, Marina, Termini and Zack appeared in seconds, "Ready, charge Rangers!" Jason shouted as he charged the putties with Marina at his side. They spun kicked in unison sending two putties crashing through a tree.

Termini flipped off Zack and kicked two putties away, then quickly did a handstand and began spin kicking while using her hands to turn her body.

Zack smirked and quickly started sweep kicking low to the ground knocking putties off balance.

Skull and Bulk, who were dressed as putties, sidled up and began pretending to fight Billy.

Jason turned and said, "Billy's in trouble, let's try to get to him rangers!" A blast of energy stopped them though as they turned. Goldar was standing behind them.

Bulk and Skull grabbed Billy and made their way to Goldar acting as much like putties as they could, four more began to flank them. Goldar laughed sinisterly.

"Better luck next time Rangers! Billy is all ours now!" He laughed as he vanished with the remaining 4 putties, Bulk, Skull and Billy.

Jason growled then punched the ground in mock anger, "Damn you Goldar! What are you plotting Rita? To take us away one by one? Coward come and fight us yourself you insane witch!"

Rita appeared behind them, "Now isn't that interesting...a teen with a death wish."

Termini spun and morphed to Yellow Ranger and charged her, but she appeared behind her in a second, "You're ten thousand years too early to defeat me hero." She pointed her staff and shot beam after beam at him making her crash into the wall. "What's the matter you two? Why aren't you going to help her? Or did you finally realize you cannot defeat me puny Rangers!"

Jason growled then said, "Zack, let's return to the command center for now, we have to help Alpha locate Billy...Termini, Marina have you got this psycho girl?"

Marina's lip raised in a snarl then she said, "I have her alright...she won't leave here alive!"

She morphed into Green Ranger as Zack and Jason warped out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Putties had landed with Goldar and began to push Billy to a sealed room. Goldar went off to go report to Kimberly, as she was in charge while Rita was down on Earth.

Bulk and Skull quickly unbound Billy, much to the surprise of the other putties. Billy, Bulk and Skull quickly dispatched the putties then after they were gone, they put the bindings on Billy and began leading him around the palace.

Billy whispered instructions to them, "According to my sensor readout, her bedroom should be just ahead on the right." They opened the door and found a pink room, "This is definitely Kimberly's room alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly glowered, "You left him alone with putties? Are you a dolt? I will head back to my room, I expect more from you Goldar...find Billy and set him in the mind wipe chamber." She left for her own chambers while Goldar rushed off to find Billy and the putties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three hid behind the door as Kimberly came in. Billy watched her sit down on her bed and stare at a picture of the power rangers. "Soon my precious rangers, you will all be with me...with Rita your true mistress."

Billy motioned to Bulk and Skull to come up to her as the putties they were.

Bulk and Skull began to go towards her like Putties would. She jumped when she saw them, "You two are funny looking putties aren't you. Oh well did you put Billy in the mind wipe chamber?" They nodded but made it close to her.

She stretched but was suddenly grabbed by the two putties as Billy came out from behind her (having snuck around while she was distracted by Bulk and Skull) and had the Dragon Dagger at her throat, "Not a sound Pink Ranger...or I will kill you." He said with a collar he had brought along. It was a voice modulator that made him sound like Marina.

She whispered, "How did you get here Marina? My alarms would have gone off."

Billy (as Marina's voice) said, "That is not your concern...what is your concern is that none of your allies can save you this time..." He saw her hand inching towards her power morpher, "Morph now you two!"

The two released her ending up throwing her power morpher across the room behind Billy as they held out their morphers.

Skull called out, "Tyrannosaurus!" He flashed red and appeared as the Red Ranger, "Whoa this is awesome! No wonder you guys love doing this!" He held up his hand and a power sword appeared in it.

Bulk called out, "Mastodon!" An ax appeared in his hand as he turned black. "This is badass! I almost instinctively know what to do."

Billy cried, "Triceratops!" He appeared as the blue ranger, "Somehow I feel that's the point. It is made so that whoever morphs can control the power. Pink Ranger you're through!"

Kimberly dove for her power morpher but found that the red ranger had picked it up.

He said, "Looking for this beautiful? Well guess what, you're not getting it back! We're bringing you back and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

She growled then screamed, "GOLDAR!" She shrieked it loud enough that the rangers held their ears.

Skull groaned, "The hell is that? A mandrake?" He held tight onto the Pterodactyl power morpher until Goldar showed up.

Goldar instantly drew his sword, "What in the hell is this? How did the Blue Ranger get free, and how did the Red and Black Rangers get here?"

Billy said, "None of your concern Goldar! No more delays..." He threw the grenade, as did Bulk and Skull. They grabbed Kimberly and Goldar and warped back to the command center, with the two of them in the stasis field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Marina and Termini waved, "See YA Rita...it's been fun but I don't feel like destroying you today." The Green ranger waved happily as she vanished, having said what she wanted to say.

Termini smirked, "You lose Rita...as you always will." She vanished in yellow light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason sighed in relief to see Kimberly behind the force field but turned to Billy, "Is there a reason you brought Goldar?"

Billy said, "He was touching us when we transported, we didn't have much of a choice. Besides you know as well as I do, that Goldar is only following orders. He isn't pure evil."

Goldar glowered, "We'll see about that Rangers!"

Zordon looked down at Goldar, "I happen to know who Goldar was before the forces of evil took over the galaxy. He was once a knight in Zedd and Rita's kingdom, ten thousand and five years ago. He was loyal and a good ally to justice. He was known as Soga back then. Then the war began..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback begins...

Time frame...7992 BC...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soga knelt before Rita and Zederick. He said, "You called my leaders?"

Rita said, "Yes my dear Soga...our daughter has requested your company."

He turned to face the princess...a beautiful young woman Rita had named Ami after the pure water of their planet. "It is an honor to see you well again my princess..."

She smiled and said, "But of course my favorite Knight." She held out her hand and was pleased to see him kiss the back of it.

She looked out the window, "But enough of the pleasantries. I have called you here Soga because I have heard a dark force is coming to try to wipe us all out. I believe that we will have no chance against it, unless we can find the power crystals and activate it for ourselves."

Soga said softly, "Or...at least activate it and prepare for the hope of a future world." He shook his head then continued, "I cannot believe this is happening Princess Ami. I am just glad I shall be allowed to accompany you to protect you."

Ami bowed to her father and mother, "If you do not mind father, we shall head out immediately."

Rita looked at Zederick then let him speak.

Zederick got off his throne and said, "I am unsure of this...I know the crystals exist on this planet...the six power crystals of yore. Of course out of all six of them, only the emerald is unknown as to the depths of its power, or whether it can be used to send the data to the Earth to create the power coins necessary for our chosen warriors."

Ami said, "Worry not father...I am certain that it will work...and no matter what we have the greatest defenders available...Soga and Zordon the invincible warriors."

Rita smiled, "That's true dear."

Zederick groaned, "You don't have to act so lovey dovey in public do you Rita dear? It is quite embarrassing." He looked at his daughter, "Very well, I shall get Zordon to start to prepare our defenses."

Ami and Soga left the town that very day and headed to the North west, aiming to prepare the six crystals...they ignored the stares of fear as they left the city aiming for their prize...the reward would be the future and salvation of the world.

They got on their horses that were tied up by the servants just outside the city and began to ride towards their destination. They knew that setting up the future was the only hope that the Earth had at surviving the coming apocalypse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback over, current time present day...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon looked down at the rangers, "That was the beginning of the end of that kingdom. With Ami leaving alongside Soga, the people began to panic. When I arrived I found the people clinging to me like I was some kind of savior. I will also tell you more about the history of that war later. To stop the evil of the present, we must know the evils and the situation of the past."

Jason looked at the images in the viewing Globe. "Ami was quite a beautiful young woman wasn't she?"

Zordon nodded, "She was indeed. I actually had a crush on her back then, but Soga had a stronger crush. I decided not to come between them as they were two of my dearest friends. Fond as well as really painful memories are of that time frame. Regardless, all that matters now is we break the spell over Kimberly. As for Goldar, I suggest we hold him here for now. It will keep him out of trouble."

Billy began to scan Kimberly and smiled, "Perfect...all we have to do is get her to morph and destroy that bow...but how do we get her to morph without Rita just zapping her back to the moon."

Termini thought for a bit, "Hang on a minute...with the Dragonzord coin, we have the ability to enter dark dimensions right?"

Marina nodded, "That sounds about right...but why do you ask?"

Zack suddenly clapped his hands together, "That's it...Marina will warp us to the Dark Dimension and we will fight her, forcing her to morph." They were huddled so that Kimberly couldn't hear the discussion.

Jason beamed, "That'll work perfectly." Marina looked at Bulk and Skull who handed over the morphers to Jason and Zack. The red and black lights left Bulk and Skull, returning to their proper owners.

Billy nodded appreciatively, "You two did amazingly well...and you handled the power admirably. When this is all over, I suggest you take training with Marina and Jason. You could be very helpful to us rangers later."

Bulk and Skull smiled then Skull said, "Anything we can do we will do."

Bulk said, "Actually I noticed a flier on the school wall...Junior Police Training is available. I'm thinking of registering. That kind of training would be helpful to have."

Skull grinned and gave him a high five, "I agree, but isn't that a lot of work?"

Bulk stared at him then said, "Think about how much more helpful we will be once we have that training."

Skull nodded then turned to Kimberly, "What about her?"

Jason said, "We will deal with her...wait here with Alpha until we return...hopefully with a revitalized Kimberly."

The group of five vanished as did Kimberly from behind the force field.

Goldar glared up at Zordon, "You'll pay for this old friend!"

Zordon said, "One of these days, I will have you back my friend...but until then I have to make sure the power rangers don't actually finish you off. It would kill me to see you die just because you were not strong enough to resist the force of darkness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all appeared in a dimension similar to Goldar's Dark Dimension. Marina smirked, "Before you even try anything Kimberly, understand and know this...only Zordon's teleportation units work here. You won't be able to warp out, call for help or anything...this ends here and now. We won't allow you to run free and cause destruction anymore...besides when you DO break free of that spell, you will hate yourself forever for the kinds of things you were doing."

She nodded to Billy who called out, "Triceratops!" He appeared as the blue ranger again and said, "I'm up first let's see how you handle it princess!" Billy tossed her the Pterodactyl morpher, "Unless you're too scared to fight me one on one!"

Kimberly glared then shouted, "Pterodactyl!" She held up her morpher and called, "Pteranodon Shield!" She charged at Billy, drawing her Darkness bow along with her dagger at the same time. "This time you die Blue Ranger! No more nice Pink Princess!" She slashed Billy sending him into the air a moment. She quickly followed up with an arrow and then punched him sending him flying across the chamber.

Kimberly quickly vanished then appeared where Billy was flying to and punched him hard in the gut, the momentum frozen on the spot.

Billy coughed up blood for a split second inside the suit. He grabbed her hand and said, "Just because...you have been granted all that power...does not mean you will be able to use it..." He used her own arm to flip over the girl pulling her arm with him causing her to cry out in pain. He slashed her with the power lance along her arm causing her to drop the Darkness Bow. "It's all over Kimberly!" He spun his laser dagger and fired, disintegrating the Darkness Bow.

He let go of Kimberly who collapsed and transformed back to her human self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita sensed her spell on Kimberly fade and screamed, "NO! I will not accept it! First my Green Ranger, now the Pink Ranger? Goldar? Where the hell are you?" She froze as she found Goldar wasn't coming, "Finster, I want Goldar here now, what is going on?"

Finster came racing up, "Goldar is being held by Zordon. I just found out the news when I went on a sweep of the Palace for him."

Rita growled, "Zordon will pay for this!" She raised her wand and began to fire lasers at the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zordon said, "Alpha...get the rangers back here, we need to device a defense. It would appear that Rita is infuriated about losing her pet Kimberly."

Alpha who was shaking said, "R-right away Zordon!" He pressed a button, warping the five rangers, along with the unconscious Kimberly back to the power center.

Jason said, "What's going...on Zordon?" He had to balance by holding onto the counter as the command center shook.

Zordon said, "It would appear that Rita is extremely irritable. I think it is due to us holding Goldar here, along with losing Kimberly and Marina in short time of each other." He looked at Goldar then said, "I will have to release you for now...but mark my word Goldar...I will help you eventually..." He looked at Alpha and nodded, "Send Goldar back to the moon."

Alpha pressed a button and Goldar sneered, "I'll be back to destroy you all...I promise that much!" They all watched as Goldar disappeared in a golden light.

Billy knelt by Kimberly's side, "She is coming to...keep your guards up everyone..." He said softly.

Kimberly groaned and held her forehead, "What is going on? I have a huge headache..." She looked at Billy and then the other rangers whose hands were on their weapons, "Guys? What's wrong?"

Billy beamed then hugged her and said, "It's alright now...you're back."

Kimberly's eyes widened, "Wait a minute...just what did I do?" She focused then remembered it all, "Oh god...oh god no...no no no NO. I kissed Goldar even...oh god I'm going to be sick!" She shuddered in revulsion.

Zordon said, "You know Kimberly...you saw my old friend within Goldar actually. He was one of my closest friends before the war over ten thousand years ago. It would appear around you, his old qualities resurface. You may be one of the few methods to change him back...or at least revive his old personality."

Kimberly groaned, "Doesn't mean I have to like it...did I hurt anyone?"

Billy looked down, "There were no casualties due to the power rangers stopping you...but it really hurt us having to fight you."

Kimberly started to cry and hugged Billy and then said, "Still...I..."

Termini hugged Kimberly and said, "I'm just glad you're back, what you did wasn't your fault. When you were controlled, Billy was going ballistic trying to free you."

Kimberly blushed slightly then looked at Billy who was trying to turn away, as his face was a bright red, "Is that really true Billy?"

Billy gulped then said, "W-well it was my fault you got captured in the first place, so I felt it was my responsibility to bring you back."

Kimberly giggled for the first time since she was returned to their side, "Thanks Billy...that means a lot to me."

Jason smiled, "The rangers have been re-united at last." He helped Kimberly to her feet and said, "You ready to return home Kimberly?"

She spun and said, "You know it...god I missed being here." She noticed Billy was watching her so she ran her hands along her suit pressing it against her curves and said, "Zordon are there any lasting effects from my being under control by Empress Rita?"

Billy blinked at her calling Rita that but said nothing for now.

Zordon said, "None...however you should be checked fully out by Alpha to make sure you've been fully freed from the spell."

Kimberly said, "I am certain that is unnecessary, after all breaking that darkness bow broke the spell. Besides I"m eager to see my mother, I'm sure Jason came up with a convincing story, but I want to let her know I'm okay..."

She pressed her communicator and vanished.

Billy lowered his eyes, "I wouldn't get too comfortable around her just yet guys...I have a bad feeling about this...I mean why would Kimberly refuse to be checked by Alpha, and she also called Rita Empress...maybe it's just residual from the spell?"

Marina sat back on a counter, "Maybe...but I doubt it. Let's just keep an eye on her for now and see how she behaves."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goldar appeared next to Rita, "Things aren't fully lost my wickedness...besides if I'm not mistaken Kimberly set a plan in motion before she was captured by the rangers and brought back to the light side."

Rita said, "You'd better be right Goldar...or I'll turn you into an octavian slime lizard!"

Goldar shuddered, "Anything but that my queen...anything but that!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimberly raced into her house and gave her mother a hug, "Mom I really love you, you know that right? I've missed you."

Her mother smiled, "How was your trip dear? I heard you went to Spain from your friend Jason. Billy seemed broken up by it."

Kimberly shook her head, "I'm sorry I should have warned you about it. It was kind of last minute."

Her mother grinned, "So what about that boy Billy?"

Kimberly flushed, "Th-there's nothing going on between Billy and I. Sheesh mom, I'm back from my trip and in five minutes you're already trying to set me up with a cute guy?"

Her mother smirked deviously, "Oh come now, you think he's cute, you just said so."

Kimberly huffed, "I do NOT think Billy is cute, come on. If anything, I kind of think Jason is cute."

Her mother said, "Well I won't press dear...but just to point something out, Billy was frantic with worry while you were gone. I saw him tinkering in his lab earlier...and he was dropping flasks quite frequently muttering something about "Can't leave her like that...""

Kimberly's eyes widened, "He...missed me that much?" She looked down then said, "Mom I have to go see him for a bit. I have to check on him."

She turned and ran out of the house, and raced to Billy's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy sighed looking at the mess that had been made over the past five days, and began to clean it up. Suddenly a feminine hand appeared to help him clean, "Hey Billy."

He froze up and looked at Kimberly who had snuck into his lab, "H...Hi Kimberly. Are you alright? I know you've been through a lot."

Kimberly moved close to him and hugged him, "I heard you were extremely chaotic and worried about me while I was gone."

Billy said, "Yeah, but I would about anyone."

Kimberly laughed softly then said, "You've never dropped glass flasks before when one of us was in trouble...only me. Why is that Billy?"

Billy flushed a deep red then said, "N-no reason in particular, I guess I just was really worried about you and didn't think about where I was at some points." He didn't want to admit the real reason to her of course.

Kimberly said, "Still that Empress Rita really makes my blood boil. How dare she keep control over me for five days." She shot a look at Billy, "You know I don't blame you for that right?"

Billy said, "Y-yeah I know, but still...hey wait...Empress Rita? Why do you keep calling her that? You only called her that when you were under her control..."

He took a step back, "No...you couldn't be..."

Kimberly said, "Billy really I'm fine. I guess my body got used to saying Empress Rita a lot because that is what I called her when controlled. Honestly I'm fine."

Billy looked at her and then moved close to her and said, "Well alright, but try to stop calling her that, it's freaking me out a bit."

Kimberly rested her head on Billy's shoulder, "Thanks for worrying about me all the time, and I'm sorry I've given you such cause to worry about me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goldar looked down at Kimberly through the telescope and said to Rita, "For a mind control freed Ranger, she certainly is acting strange." He looked at his queen, "Got any ideas as to what is going on?"

Rita smiled, "You'll understand soon enough Goldar...now prepare my next monster. I want to save the Shadow Rangers for a later battle...after all they are monsters who turn into power rangers. Just in case my plans fall through the cracks."

Goldar saluted, "Yes my queen."

She turned and shouted, "Finster...oh Finster!"

Finster slowly walked up, "Yes my queen?"

Rita looked at her dog minion then said, "Is the monster to attack the Power Rangers ready? And does it have that flute power I requested?"

Finster bowed, "Of course my queen. I have developed it just for you. With its flute, it can take control of the Dragonzord so long as you don't let Marina enter the frey. The problem my queen is that the Pink Ranger has the monster's only weakness covered with her Power Bow. What will you do about that?"

Rita smirked, "Leave that to me...we attack at Dawn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen to the Power Rangers? Why is Kimberly acting so strangely...is it truly nothing? Is she still just shaking off the after effects of the spell, or is it something more?

What is this new monster that Rita is having developed and how can it control the Dragonzord? How will she stop Kimberly from destroying it with the power bow?

Also what happened in the past? back in 7992 BC that caused so much pain and suffering in the present? What were Soga and Ami trying to accomplish? Did they really send the crystals to the Desert of Despair to allow the power coins to be created that would grant the rangers their awesome abilities?

To find the answers to these and other questions, read the next chapter of Power Rangers: Eternal Tales, Foe or Ally?

Read and review and please tell me what you think of the story so far.


End file.
